Resident Evil: Rebirth
by BlackHelix
Summary: A secret that could destroy Umbrella and the T-Virus once and for all. Alice/Claire.
1. Those That Prey On The Weak

**Oh right so it's not exactly the best I've done but I'll edit it again once I start getting back into the flow of writing. It will have an OC character and eventually he, Alice and Claire will be the main characters. It will end with Alice/Claire and have a slightly different storyline. This is my first Resident Evil fanfiction so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I can dream but that's as far to owning anything to do with Resident Evil as I'll get.**

The mind of man is capable of anything

**Joseph Conrad**

**xxx**

The heated glaze of the sun belted down against the barren wasteland that made up the outskirts of Nevada. Heatwaves shrouded the motorbike travelling across the deserted highway, giving it an afterglow in the dying sun light.

'_This is KLB. We have seven people here...'_

Alice pulled to stop out front of the radio station, killing the engine immediately.

'_...In need of urgent medical attention. We need help. This is KLB. Can anyone hear us?'_

Alice listened to the last bit of the transmission before shutting her emergency radio and dismounting the BMW Motorrad K1200R. Alice pushed the double doors to the building open, taking her first steps into the dusty smelling radio station. Her eyes slowly adjusted to darkened radio station causing a grin to appear on her face. There were some perks to being infected.

Alice wiped the grin off her face as she moved deeper into the building, taking each step carefully trying to make as little noise as she possibly could. She glanced around the destroyed radio station that had at one point looked rather fancy and had probably been buzzing with people nearly 24 hours a day.

Alice continued her slow approach to the flickering light behind the meshed wall. Withdrawing her pistol from its holster before approaching even quicker but even more silently, rounding the corner of the wall she took in the figure sitting on the seat at the far end of the room whimpering to herself.

Alice took in the rest of the room giving it a sweep over with her eye's and pistol. She crinkled her brow in confusion, the transmission had said that there were seven people in need of urgent help and yet she could only see a woman. She made her way over to the whimpering woman taking her steps carefully, halting them only when she was a few feet behind the woman.

"My baby," the dirty woman turned in the seat to face the approaching blonde woman. "Please, please help my baby," she pleaded clutching her baby to her chest.

Alice's cautious features changed to one of concern, re-holstering her pistol she took the last few steps too close the gap between her and the woman. She took the baby from the woman carefully, her gut telling her it was a bad idea to put her weapon away. She gave one last glance at the woman before looking down at the bundled sheets around the baby; she slowly started removing them trying her best to shove the horrible feeling she was having down deeper, it wasn't till the sheet around the face area was removed and the face of a doll peered up at her that Alice realised what had happened.

Alice dropped the doll hearing the small thud of the plastic toy hitting the ground as she backed up away from the snickering woman. She halted her footsteps hearing the cocking of shotguns surrounding her.

"You bitch," the woman snorted, "You dropped my baby."

Alice was tempted right there to just pull her pistol out and fire, she'd probably end up with at least one shotgun round in her but she was positive she could take them all without even a breath. She felt the hands on the back collar of her coat as she was roughly dragged towards the table centred in the back room.

Alice didn't even flinch as she was slammed against the table, the chuckles and snickers from the group surrounding her made her regret the sympathy she had felt a little while before.

"Were surrounded, we need help. Can anyone hear us?" the woman mocked.

Alice was roughly spun around as she held back the glare towards the woman she had tried to help. The world was screwed up enough without people like this running around; she had only run into these type of people a few times, those type of people who preyed on the weak and vulnerable and found the apocalypse the perfect preying ground.

"Works every time, mama. Let's see what else she's packing," One of the men spoke up with a snicker as he ran a blade up Alice's thigh. "What you got down there, fishy?"

Alice followed the blade with her eyes, until the man's eyes reached hers. She kept her facial expressions blank as she gave a small shake of her head, "I wouldn't do that."

The man took one glance around at the group surrounding the woman before slapping the her with his empty hand. He didn't like being embarrassed and especially spoken back to. He was going to get what he wanted, he had plenty of times and then the rest would get it too before dumping her in the pit. "Shut your mouth!" he screamed in her face watching as the woman kept her blank face. "Relax," he snickered once more spreading the blonde's legs.

"Just show the bitch," the woman swore as the group huddled closer around the table and woman.

Alice let the man's actions continue giving the man a few seconds to stop and rethink what he was planning before she'd take any action. She figured that it was probably far less possible that the man would stop after he started unbuckling his belt. With a glance up at the man, she lifted her leg letting it snap up into a kick against the man's chin feeling the small snap against the toe of her boot before she brang it down watching the man collapse backwards to the ground blood spurting out of his mouth. She let a small grin quickly appear on her face as the group surrounding her started with small panics, the grin quickly disappearing as quickly as it had come.

"Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!" the woman panicked as she crouched down beside her son. "Jesus Christ!" she turned back to the group watching them all raised weapons towards the blonde, "He's dead!"

Alice contained the grin threatening to break through as she watched the group shift slightly before a sharp pain at the back of her head erupted and the room around her went black.

Alice opened her eyes blinking a few times trying to blink the blurriness away but failed. With a small groan she lifted her head up glancing around the small dungeon like room she had been placed in. Alice shook her head, shaking away the dizziness as she heard the crackling of electricity coming from the power cable that had been cut and left hanging in the room.

"Think your pretty smart huh?" One of the men snickered as he leant over the edge of the floor above, looking down at the room below.

Alice heard the woman from before speak up before the faint jingle of keys hitting the floor filled her ears. She let another groan of pain slip from her lips as she felt around for the key's, she backed up against the wall behind her before shifting in a jump to the right as violent barking and a dogs face popped up beside her. She noticed the skin slowly peeling of off the dogs face, giving it that infected look. She had, had about enough of infected dogs; she swore they were haunting her just to mock her.

Alice pulled away from the large cage; she heard the faint click as one of the cuffs slid of her wrists; she didn't have enough time to savour her new found freedom from the constraints of handcuffs as the infected dogs left their places in the cage's and started their charge run towards Alice.

She didn't have enough time to even contemplate her options, her legs had moved on their own accord as she sprinted away from the infected dogs but the room was slowly coming to an end. She placed one foot against the wall a second one in front that and a final push off to land behind the first two dogs. She let the small feeling of satisfaction course through her as one of the dogs slid down the sharp metal pole killing it instantly. She paused, the second dog charging towards her. Taking a deep breath she timed it to the precise second before slamming her right foot into its neck and falling to the ground using her left leg to circle the other side and allow her to snap its neck.

Alice didn't let her free time go unanswered; she took a few seconds to slot the key into her second cuff hearing the click as the next two dogs started their charge. She pivoted pulling herself up and over the railing and through the electrical wires one of the dogs getting tangled in between them.

Alice took no thought to tying the wires against the fraying structure that held the floor above her upright. She took a glance upwards towards the group pointing behind her; she spun just in time to jump out the way of the second dog. She grabbed another electrical wire wrapping it around the second dogs head before jamming the open wire into the infected dog's eye, she felt exhilarated from the fight she hadn't had one ever since she had started following the convoy.

She snapped up to her feet tying the last end of the wire just in time to dodge yet another infected dog's jump towards her. Alice managed to wrap a connecting wire around the dog getting it tangled up with structure as she spun slamming her fist against another incoming dog before spinning back to the two tangled dogs. She shifted slightly getting into a comfortable fighting stance as she heard the crumbling of the structure. It was only a matter of time before the floor above would cave in and she'd have a few seconds to react before the dogs were on her.

Alice glanced up watching the floor above her crumble, she snapped to a sprint feeling the four legged infected on her heels. Running up the caved in floor she leapt high enough to grab the railing on the roof as the dog leapt for the group occupants in the room.

Alice clambered along the roof before dropping down in front of her weapons, taking in one last look around the room as infected dogs mauled on the human occupants. In any other case she would have been inclined to help them but those that prey on the weak didn't deserve to live in the world no matter how shitty it was.

Alice attached the kukris to her lower back before sliding the pistols in her holster and the shotguns in there's. She pivoted leaving the room, radio station, infected dogs and pained screams behind her.

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up as soon as possible. **


	2. The End Of The World

**I want to give a big thanks Red Hope for the review, it'll end up branching off the storyline the moment Alice/Claire/OC meet each other. Will edit 'Those That Prey On The Weak' (Chapter One) and then chapter 3 will be up where I introduce the OC character. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I still don't own it, if I did I'd spend every day with Milla and Ali.**

What I found in this town  
>I'm heading for a breakdown<br>What's that sound, you're so loud  
>I'm heading for a breakdown<p>

**Breaking Benjamin – Breakdown**

**xxx**

Claire squinted slightly down the stretch of road before letting out a small sigh at the vehicle in a ditch on the side of the road and a body being mauled by an infected human. She pushed even harder on the accelerator until she heard the thud and felt the bump of impact with the infected. With a glance in her side mirror she noted the school bus finishing what she had started with its school buses spiked wheels. She leant back in the seat a small smile gracing her lips before disappearing just as fast; she was satisfied with the end result.

Claire brang the walkie talkie to her mouth one hand remaining on the steering wheel, "Hey Carlos, this is Claire." She spoke turning to give K-mart a small glance before looking back at the road, "You got any smokes?" She smiled feeling K-mart's smile at the question.

"_No."_

Claire shook her head slightly, "Like I'm supposed to believe that." She said the tone of disbelief now clearly evident.

"_Claire would I lie to you?" _

Claire's smile only seemed to widen as she heard Carlos's voice on the other end of the walkie talkie. She couldn't help but turn to face K-mart whose smile was nearly splitting her face. She knew the teenager had a crush on Carlos which made her tease K-mart as much as she could. Carlos on the other hand was oblivious to it which made her able to tease him without him knowing or at least understanding.

"L.J.?" She questioned.

"_Claire Redfield what can I do for you?"_

Claire listened to the other man's tone full of humour. L.J. always reminded her off a clown with the way he conversed. The man was full of stories from his life before the apocalypse but how many of them where true were never to be known.

"Got any smokes?" she continued staring at the young teenager who was putting mascara on her eyes.

"_No can do."_

Claire's smile was now lost, she had been holding on since Salt Lake but now the craving was reaching unbearable levels that she'd take anything that she could get, "How about alternate?" She pleaded to whatever God there was that there was at least that left.

"_Sorry to say where out of that too."_

Claire was tempted to throw the walkie talkie out the windscreen, pull the hummer over get out and scream at the top of her lungs until she was deaf and could no longer speak.

"_You gotta be shitting me, Otto?"_

Claire shook her head at the interruption from the doctor in the convoy. They had picked up Betty about a month ago after losing their previous doctor. Although Betty had only been an intern it was better to have a doctor even if she was just an intern than not have one at all. She shook her head remembering L.J. flirting with Betty every chance he got...weird thing she and Carlos found was that Betty flirted back and humoured all of L.J.'s wacked stories.

"_Sorry campers. Smoked the last of it back in Salt Lake."_

Claire shook her head yet again. Otto the school bus driver had been found around the time she had found K-mart. He was simple and to the point, fun to be around and always had a smile on his face no matter the situation. He gave the kids a laugh and kept them calm; he was just easy to get along with.

"Damn it," she whispered pitching the empty crumbled packet off cigarettes out the small gap in the protection screen.

"_Yeah people...really is the end of the world."_

Claire groaned no alcohol and now no cigarettes, how much worse could it get? She shifted already feeling the nicotine craving reaching new heights, if it were possible. For her the apocalypse was bad, no alcohol was worse and no cigarettes meant hell...yeah it really was the end of the world.

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2 I know short but as it goes on they get bigger, next chapter will introduce the OC.**


	3. Things Aren't So Different

**This is a complete OC chapter; this chapter is to make the OC character mysterious and hopefully slightly loveable. Hopefully it'll have people wondering why Umbrella is chasing him, that is my main goal. I'd also just like to put out there that I'm Australian so the way I pronounce or spell a word is different from say the way it's spelt in America and there is a chance that somewhere during the story I'll end up approaching a language barrier such as 'tap' and 'faucet' so I'd like to apologize for that now. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, next one up after I've updated my other story.**

**Disclaimer – Somebody once told me if you wish hard enough you can have anything you want...Well I mustn't be wishing hard enough because Resident Evil does not belong to me. **

The guns reminded me,  
>That this was just an attempt to punch holes in the darkness,<br>That enveloped us now

**Michael Poeltl**

**xxx**

The screeching of tires could be heard for miles, even if it was rubber against sand. The black 1970 Dodge Charger bouncing around the desert would have been enough to cause a stir before the apocalypse but even still it was a natural occurrence even before the apocalypse for Carter Malbye.

Carter slammed down harder on the accelerator jumping the sand dune and ditch as Umbrella's vehicles slowly closed in behind him. He slammed his foot down on the brake and yanked the steering wheel to the right the moment the tires hit the gravel road.

The smell of burning rubber filtered through the air in and around Carter's car, he took a glance out the passenger side of the car noting the Umbrella vehicles starting their jump of the sand dune. Slamming his foot on the accelerator, the car started its push forward down the Interstate, with a glance over his right shoulder he noted one of the Umbrella vehicles had landed in the ditch and another had gone nose first into the Interstate gravel, the third skidding to a halt just like he had before continuing its pursuit.

He turned back to the long stretch of road that continued to stretch into the horizon, letting his eye's flick down to the slowly increasing speedometer. His foot was pressed down as hard as it could be against the accelerator, with a glance back at the now quickly approaching Umbrella vehicle he turned back to the road in front of him with a sigh.

One thing he knew was Umbrella never gave up...especially when it came to him. He had to lose that last vehicle before it was on him but with a long stretch of road and barren wasteland losing Umbrella was proving to be difficult. He ducked taking a quick glance back as his trunk window as it shattered into a million pieces. He had, had this millions of times, once Umbrella started figuring out you weren't going to stop they started firing; he was just surprised it took them this long to figure out he wasn't pulling over on his own free will.

Carter followed the Umbrella vehicle with his eye's until it was on the right side of his vehicle slamming into him to drive him off the road. He sent a small apologetic sorry to his car before yanking the steering wheel to the right ramming the Umbrella vehicle with screeching metal against metal. He knew his car probably had scratches the length of its body on it now. The Umbrella vehicle didn't even seem fazed by the hit; he ducked once more as pistol bullet's erupted through his passenger side window passing through the car and shattering his driver side window, the whizz of bullets skimming over his head as his heart started hammering away as the adrenaline kicked in.

He slammed the brake down spinning the car around to face the opposite direction. He let his head fall forward against the steering wheel at the cocking off shotguns, stun guns, pistols and assault rifles. He turned his head to face the brown haired man with a crew cut, he gave a small innocent smile as the door was yanked open and him yanked out of the vehicle a few seconds later. Umbrella was always quick to pounce which meant you had to be quicker or pay the consequences.

"Search the vehicle up and down," the brown haired man yelled before he slammed the blonds face down onto the heated gravel road. "And you stay still," he growled holding both hands behind them young man's back.

"Hey, hey don't need to ask me twice," Carter retorted with a grin.

Carter remained stoic scrunching up his face once at the pain shooting through the middle of his back the moment the man above him dug his knee into the centre. He shifted his face slightly trying to remove the burning heat of the gravel below him from searing his face. He heard the shuffling die down after a few minutes and with a small grin he was yanked up off the ground and shoved away. He let the grin widen as he rubbed his wrist and rolled his shoulder's letting the pain subside.

"We didn't find anything ma'am," the Lieutenant turned back to his Captain.

"Did you check inside the seats or under the trunk floor?" Carter questioned with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle.

"Just tell us where it is and we let you go," Lieutenant Stone spoke again giving a nod towards the men to search the areas the young man had suggested.

"Okay to tell you where something is, I need to know what that something you're looking for is," Carter's grin disappeared as he gave a small shrug of his shoulders watching his beloved car being interrogated.

"Nothing but a horde of weapons," one the uniformed men turned back towards his Lieutenant.

"I could have you locked away for possession of all those weapons," the Lieutenant took a threatening step forward towards Carter.

"Have you taken a look around lately," he spoke up amusement tinting his tone and a sarcastic remark on the forefront of his mind. He shut his mouth biting his bottom lip to keep himself from saying it, the only thing it would accomplish is to escalate his current situation.

"Stand down Lieutenant," Captain Harper took a step forward towards the young blond haired man, "Just tell us where you put it."

"I don't know what you mean," Carter stood his ground he wasn't going to be intimidated by a woman least of all an Umbrella Officer.

"Then why did you drive away?" Lieutenant Stone asked aggravation evident in his tone, leaning back and crossing his arms to prevent himself from shoving a fist into the blonds face.

"Because you were chasing me," he replied sarcastically back to the Lieutenant while continuing the staring contest that had developed between himself and the Captain.

Lieutenant Stone huffed before opening his mouth and slamming it shut just as quickly once the Captain raised a hand to silence him. "That will be enough Lieutenant, everybody round up were heading back."

"But ma'am..." he halted his sentence at the glare he received from the Captain with a scowl he pivoted stomping back to the Umbrella vehicle.

Carter gave a small snort of laughter as the Captain entered the Umbrella vehicle before it started up and U-turned driving away in the direction they had come from. Carter let out a sigh of relief before approaching his shambled car, pushing the hood up with a click he chuckled as he picked up the metallic suitcase wedged between the engine and inside body of the car. Slamming the hood back down and making his way around the car to the driver's side.

He slid inside after shoving the driver side seat back in place. He shifted for a few seconds to get comfortable before throwing the metallic case over his right shoulder, hearing the small thud it made as it connected with the destroyed cardboard boxes and loose tin cans of food. He turned the key in the ignition, revving the engine for a few seconds before driving off in the opposite direction of Umbrella.

**Next update will be after I've update my other story so it should be up shortly. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. The Word That No Longer Exists

**Okay well next two chapters should be up today, my ideas will start up from the next chapter and slowly evolve into a different type of storyline so hopefully you enjoy and also I'd love to say thanks once more too Red Hope who is an awesome person and that their reviews are absolutely AWESOME! So once again thanks.**

**Disclaimer – Last time I checked i didn't own Resident Evil but checking again...I still don't own them.**

Apocalypse is a frame of mind  
>A belief<br>A surrender to inevitability  
>It is a despair for the future<br>It is the death of hope  
><strong>Jim Butcher<strong>

**xxx**

Alice glanced down the scope of her crossbow, reading the stitched name 'Stevie' across the left breast of the infected man. "Sorry about this, Stevie," she mocked pulling back on the trigger and hearing the whistle of the arrow and the little thud of metal piercing skin and bone and impaling a solid human infected against a van.

Alice unassembled the crossbow quickly, keeping count of how many seconds it took her. She shoved the parts of the crossbow back into a duffel bag hooked onto the back of her BMW.

Alice rode the bike the rest of the distance to the service station, killing the engine and un-mounting her bike. She pulled the goggle glasses down, they protected her eye's from the sand storms that would randomly blow through the wasteland at any given time, day or night.

She rounded her bike to the gas pump she had pulled up next to. She picked up the pump with a rattle and clang, clutching the handle in hopes gasoline would spill out from the nozzle, she put it back with a sigh. Gas was a rare thing now days; any gas station in a small town was usually as dry as the Nevada desert. She gave the gas pump a slight tap trying to magically make gas appear.

She took a glance towards 'Stevie' the infected she had impaled against the white van...one usually meant many. She pulled her pistol out the holster keeping it at ready as she made her way towards the gas station door. Last thing she wanted was a surprise from an infected.

Alice gave the double doors to the gas station a kick before taking her first steps into the overheated building. Outside was boiling but inside the building felt like she was trapped in an oven. She took a few quiet and careful steps through the silent overheated building. She jumped at the rattle behind her, quickly whipping around to face it and letting out a small grateful sigh and chuckle as she noticed the glass jar and coins and coins lying on the floor in front of her.

Alice raised her pistol up once more after having lowered it during the small rattle. She glanced around the building running her eyes over the walls until they landed on a wooden door at the far end of the building. She took a few careful steps towards the door waiting for an infected to come barging through the door, almost praying for something to break the eerie silence that had enveloped the building like wildfire.

Alice pulled the door open almost regretting it as the sound of buzzing and smell of decay wafted through the room. She shoved her hand to her mouth and nose doing anything to block the smell out but failing miserably. She quickly bent down grabbing the red notebook before having to inhale anymore of the smell she was out of the building taking the in the fresh air, her lungs burned at the contact with oxygen.

"_This is Claire Redfield's convoy, broadcasting for any survivors. Is anybody out there?"_

Alice took a few steps towards her bike hearing the transmission and letting a small smile fall on her lips. She had never met Claire but by the way the man over the transmission continued broadcasting she knew they trusted her with their life just by the way they made sure the people they were broadcasting too knew it was Claire's convoy and she was their leader.

"_Broadcasting for any survivors is anyone out there?"_

Alice gave a disgusted look towards the crow that was scavenging around the eye ball of the infected dead man against the van. She turned back to her bike before rounding it and shutting her radio transmitter off before the last broadcast could be finished. She had memorized the broadcast after hearing it over a hundred times a day it was one thing that gave her hope believing all was not lost in the world, that there was still survivors and people still cared.

She mounted the bike once again placing the book over the speedometer and flicking through the pages. Her head seemed to burn and spin at every word and sentence, 'Isolated', 'Safety', 'Food', 'Water', 'Isolated' that's what stuck into her mind the most... 'Isolated'. Was it actually possible that there was some place in the world that the infection hadn't reached?

Claire glanced around the outside of abandoned motel gas station; her jaw was clenched in anticipation, Carlos and L.J. had entered the building no less than a few minutes ago and there had been no word on their current progression. She knew it was hardly likely that they had been attacked upon entry or otherwise the rest of her convoy would have heard it and likely become attacked.

Claire glanced to her left towards K-mart who gave a small shrug, turning to face her lone hummer that Carlos and L.J. had taken to close the rest of the distance between the convoy and abandoned motel, she pulled the walkie talkie back up to her mouth, "Guys everything okay?"

'_Were good, it's clear."_

Claire let a sigh of relief escape her lips before turning to the rest of the convoy and giving them a wave, ushering them lightly in towards motel. Their vehicles were rusted and dirty so the last thing they needed was an accident that could possibly destroy the vehicles and render them unsalvageable.

She gave a small smile the moment the vehicle engines were cut and groups of survivors started piling out of the vehicles to set tents and camps up. The smile quickly disappeared as she glanced over to Otto who gave her a small shake of his head as he set himself to handing out food, it was a small gesture but she knew what it meant. They were running out of food, it had been months since they had found a descent food supply. She gave a look towards Chase who mimicked the shake that Otto had given her. It was only a little time away before they no longer had anything to support the convoy having drained every small town dry.

Claire pivoted walking towards Carlos each step taken with slightly a bit more determination. "I need my perimeter up Carlos," she spoke breaking the man away from his conversation.

"I'll get it done," Carlos turned towards Claire his previous conversation forgotten.

"Now would be nice Carlos thank you," she turned refusing the man any chance to ask if she was alright. Of course she was alright, she was always alright, she had to be it was part of what being a leader was.

Claire took her first steps into the motel building, the smell of rain on her senses as she took in the cigarette vending machine. She sent a silent prayer up to anyone listening as she took her first steps forward to the machine, opening the door up and bending down enough to glance around the inside of the machine. She groaned once again as she took in the sight of an empty cigarette vending machine, her first thoughts were to kick the machine until some magically appeared.

"You hungry?" K-mart piped in breaking the agonizing nicotine craved silence that Claire was holding onto.

"Nah I'm fine," Claire waved her hand giving a small smile towards the girl.

"At least eat a little please," K-mart pleaded.

Claire rolled her eyes before nodding, "Just a little," she stared at the teenager determined to get her point across.

K-mart rolled her eyes before handing the tin towards Claire, she had been handed one that had no pull top. She watched with a small smile as Claire pulled her knife out slicing the tins edge before handing it back to her and taking the spoon that she had held out. Claire was like her older sister always there for her but when it came to being there for Claire, she'd always push her away saying it was for the best. Everybody needed somebody, someone to lean on, someone to hold and no matter what Claire needed someone even in a world that no longer held hope.

**Okay hopefully you enjoyed this chapter; next one will be up ASAP.**


	5. Fucking Perfect

**Okay this chapter is centred around Carter Malbye (OC), the next chapter will have Alice, Claire and Carter meeting each other so my part of the storyline will start next chapter of course it will build up and small parts of the storyline will be taken from the movie but the majority will be my own.**

**Disclaimer – The only thing I own is Carter Malbye, the rest doesn't belong to me.**

So complicated  
>Look happy<br>You'll make it  
>Filled with so much hatred<br>Such a tired game  
>It's enough, I've done all I could think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>I've seen you do the same<p>

**Pink, Fucking Perfect**

"As I try to find my place in the Diary of Jane," Carter sang at the top of his lungs as he pounded his hands against the steering wheel, the sound system in his car turned up to its highest volume.

There were some things in this new world that made living in it bearable; one was being able to scream to any song at the top of your lungs and two having nobody to tell you what you should or shouldn't be doing. He reached down to the passenger seat keeping his eyes on the stretch of road in front of him as he fumbled around for a chocolate bar or any sugary confectionary sweet he could find.

He let a small triumphant 'yes' escape his lips as his hand wrapped around the snickers bar. He tore off the top of the wrapper, spitting it out before shoving the sugary bar of chocolate into his mouth savouring the rare delicacy. A few things became rare in a world full of undead infected humans; one, alcohol was the first to go, two, cigarettes went next and three, anything to do with sugar went.

Carter smirked to himself, alcohol, cigarettes and confectionary were hard to come by in small towns the only places you could get them from nowadays was from the major cities and for every survivor left in the world they knew that was stupidity to go there. On the other hand major cities to him meant opportunity to rob places of confectionary, alcohol, cigarettes, weapons etcetera.

The sun had started its rise earlier than it would have before the apocalypse had started, but no matter what its orange glaze cast the world in peaceful bliss it was nothing but...fucking perfect.

That's how he would put it.

Carter watched the barren scenery of desert fly by, his stomach nauseated by the guilt he felt for the rest of the world even some guilt was directed towards Umbrella...if he had just been a little quicker maybe the world wouldn't be in this situation, where surviving meant keeping on the move and where Umbrella wasn't at fault, Wesker wasn't at fault.

He sighed hurtling the last half of the chocolate bar out the window. He knew the world hated Umbrella and Wesker most of all but when it came down to it he didn't blame either of them, everyone has a point of view and a purpose...just some people's ideas of world salvation are a little screwed up.

No he couldn't better yet he wouldn't blame Umbrella, it wasn't their fault. They say everybody has a choice but in a world set in the chaos of war, murder and so much more, there's no such thing as a free world before or after the apocalypse. Humanity always teetered on the edge of destruction, devastation and living, giving humanity false hope as it slowly paved a path towards utter destruction and devastation. No he wouldn't blame Umbrella, they just did what humanity tried prolonging...they destroyed the world.

He wouldn't blame Wesker either...okay so the man had a delusional idea that he could be God but other than that the man was trying to make a better world...albeit going about it the wrong way.

He shook his head picturing the world before the apocalypse; it was constantly in a war for power some country had to have it and in the end one man did what no other could...he had power and for once it was held. No he wouldn't blame Wesker either; Wesker destroyed the world...to make it better.

Carter gave his head a shake, trying to shake the thoughts away as he leaned forward to get a better look at the sky in front of him, riddled with birds, crows to be exact. He slowed the car down getting a better glance of the enormous flock that slowly drew in closer. He leant back against the seat taking in the vehicles ahead of him, it wasn't until the shots that rang out in the air that he started to worry. He pulled to a stop quickly jumping out of his car and glancing around at the people shooting at the swooping crows.

"Infected...shit," he swore quietly as he glanced around the motel. A rusty school bus was being evacuated by a news van after apparently crashing from the blinding flock that had swarmed it.

Carter ran his eyes around the motel taking in all the vehicles, his eyes finally resting on the white van with a mounted gun. His first thought was, how the hell they managed to mount a gun on a common van, his second however was running towards it and scrambling up the ladder.

He took a few seconds to get his balance before grabbing the handles of the mounted gun and squeezing the handle clutches. He was slightly surprised when the gun started spewing flames at the birds but he didn't have time to stay surprised as he dragged the flames around the open motel area roasting birds that were in the radius of fire.

His heart was hammering in his chest; his arms were burning at the amount of strength it took to pull something as heavy as the solid steel mounted gun around in circles as fast as he could. It wasn't until the gust of wind that had caught the fire and drove it towards the man trying to hurry a young woman along to safety that Carter's breath hitched and caught in his throat. He was afraid to blink in fear that if he did he would find out it wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him. He felt all eyes rested on the man and woman as the fire neared, the man using his own body as a shield.

Carter closed his eyes for a split second ready to block out the screams of pain. He opened them after a few seconds of silence; the flames had stopped their reign of destruction mere centimetres away from the man and woman.

A glance to his right and he had his answer to the unexplainable question. A tall blonde haired woman stood a fair distance away from the man and the woman staring intently at them, a small breath from the woman was the only thing to break the silence that had enveloped the convoy.

Carter ducked with every other occupant who was still outside their vehicles, flames erupting from the sky bringing with them hell as they encumbered the flock of infected crows above. He glanced shocked towards the blonde woman who was slowly rocking from side to side giving her that exhausted look as she continued her fire assault, commanding the fire in directions he never thought was possible.

He watched her glance up at the fire storm her look switching to one of utmost concentration as the flames defied natural formation and refused to be fazed by any natural obstructions. It wasn't till the ashes of crows that fell to the ground did he notice the flames had stopped and the woman had collapsed into the man's arms, the fires embers no longer existing...just the woman who had controlled the natural wonder.

**Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know i enjoyed writing for my OC character. Next chapter will be up once I've finished writing it. **


	6. Fire, Ice And In Between

_Some say the world will end in Fire,_

_Some say Ice,_

_From what I've taste of desire,_

_I hold with those who favor Fire,_

_But if I had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate,_

_To say that for destruction Ice,_

_Is also great,_

_And would suffice_

**Robert Frost**

**XXX**

Carter leant back against the yellow hummer glancing around the camp, adults trying to comfort children and children screaming were enough to give him a headache anyone a headache. He spent the majority of his life by himself and now here he was surrounded by people that he didn't have much care for, he only decided to help them since the world was on the brink of extinction.

Claire took in the fear that had enveloped the camp after the attack she tried her best to absorb it but couldn't. Luckily no one had been harmed during the infected crow attack or fire storm. Her eyes landed on the young man leaning against her hummer, trying his best to look as if he wasn't frustrated by the screaming and crying from children but his posture and facial expressions gave him away. With a shake of her head she closed the distance between her and the mysterious man, giving a look up into the sun roasted sky before finally letting her eyes drift to the young man who refused to give her attention.

"Thanks," Claire turned once again to look away from the young man, "For helping."

Carter glanced towards the redheaded lady who seemed uncomfortable by his presence and that lifted his mood somewhat. "Gotta look out for everyone nowadays," he gave a small shrug to emphasize it was nothing big and he didn't want it pressed.

"I suppose you do," Claire nodded holding out her hand, "Claire Redfield."

Carter gracefully took the woman's hand giving it a gentle yet sturdy shake, "Carter Malbye."

"Look I don't have anything to give you for helping, were close to out of supplies our self but anything we can do to help I'll see to it we'll do our best." Claire gave a small apologetic look to the young man who seemed content on letting a lopsided grin fall on his face.

"I'll hold you to that," he nodded before looking away once more.

One thing he knew, never ever not accept help from survivors after all you never knew where you'd end up a few days from now and who you could require help from. He made sure to keep most of his 'I owe you' for a time when he actually needed it but considering the world he wouldn't be surprised if the majority of people he had helped ended up dead anyway.

"What about the blonde?" Carter asked breaking the silence that slowly started surfacing yet keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"She's currently unconscious, K-marts keeping an eye on her however." Claire watched the man turn to face her, squinting curiously the grin disappearing, she shook her head giving Carter a 'don't ask' look.

Claire watched as he gave another nod before looking out over the horizon as if he had more to say but kept it to himself. She watched the looseness of his form and crinkled her brow, how could anyone be so content and comfortable with the world around them let alone strangers?

Claire heard the opening of the Desert Trail Motel door its squeaky sound echoing around the distraught camp. She turned to take in the blonde woman's figure; she was amazingly beautiful for someone who – if Carlos was right – had spent most of the apocalypse alone and more than likely wandering the barren wastelands by herself. She gave a small appreciative smile to the woman once she had stepped towards them; Claire noted the blonde's messed hair it looked adorable, she coughed slightly burying those thoughts as she straightened herself up to match the taller woman.

Carter glanced between the two women who stood in a comfortable silence making him uncomfortable, his feet beginning to shift on their own accord. "Carter Malbye," he held his hand out to Alice breaking the silence.

"Alice," she spoke hoarsely back to the young man, she furrowed her brow curiously. She swore she had seen that man before but where she couldn't put her finger on it.

"That's the speechless leader of the convoy Claire Redfield," Carter nodded towards the redhead a grin plastering his face.

Claire glared towards the young man before holding her hand out towards Alice giving the woman's hand a shake, "I can introduce myself," she retorted to Carter who hadn't seemed fazed by her tone.

Carter held up his hands in mock defense letting his grin turn into a smirk as he dropped his hands, "Redheads are feisty."

Claire glared up at the slightly taller man whose cockiness seemed to annoy the hell out of her; however the grin only seemed to widen which pissed her off even more. "How are you feeling?" She turned to face Alice who had yet to say anything other than her name.

Alice gave a small nod keeping her eyes focused on her shoes instead of on the redhead. She was currently in a war against the blush that slowly wanted to creep up her neck and settle on her face, ever since shaking the younger woman's hand.

"That was some impressive light show," Carter's voice deepened slightly as he continued staring at Claire who seemed only focused on Alice, "How'd you do it?"

Alice snapped her attention towards the young man before giving a shrug of her shoulders. She wasn't prepared to start sharing such personal details to people she barely knew, not yet…and perhaps never.

"Carlos would probably like to know your okay," Claire spoke up after just in time to cut the younger mans sentence of before he had time to start. She pointed over towards the black haired man who was currently in conversation with another convoy member.

Alice gave another nod looking up to where Claire was pointing, with a smile toward the redhead she began he small walk towards Carlos. She gave a courteous nod towards one of the survivors of the convoy who had severed the conversation with Carlos the moment she stepped up beside the man.

Carlos shook his head when the survivor turned walking away in the opposite direction, "Ignore them." Carlos turned to face Alice with a small smile on his lips, "How are you?"

Alice resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the statement, instead giving the man a small shrug of her shoulders. "Been better," she glanced around the convoy her eyes only resting on the redhead for a short time just long enough to see the blond man walk away from the hummer.

"Alice..." Carlos spoke up earning him her attention, "Why did you stay away for so long? I understand why you left...but why stay away."

Alice shook her head yet again as she focused her attention on the man in front of her, "It's just safer if I'm away from people."

"Safer for you? Or for others?" Carlos questioned raising an eyebrow before nodding towards Claire deciding to change the subject knowing where it would lead if he didn't, "The convoy didn't want you staying."

"I don't blame them," Alice said emotionless as she refocused her attention back on Carlos.

Carlos shook his head and raised his hands with a smile on his face, "Claire refused to kick you out." His smile grew wider when Alice's head shot towards him surprise evident on her face, "Though she did say that if you tried anything she'd kick your ass."

A small smile escaped onto Alice's lips, she could kick the redheads ass she was sure the redhead knew that but she was sure the redhead would still try and more than likely put up a good fight. "Thank you," she spoke hoarsely her voice dry from limitless use.

"You shouldn't be thanking me," he nodded towards the redhead still leaning against the hummer where Alice had left her.

Alice swallowed hard not caring if Carlos had heard or not. She wasn't good with 'thank you' and apologies, especially saying it to people she hardly knew, she had a hard enough time saying it to Carlos and she knew him well. She swallowed once more this time a little quieter and a lot smaller as she started her trek back towards the redhead, her footsteps falling into the same ones she had made on her walk towards Carlos.

Claire glanced towards the approaching form, when the woman was in ear shot Claire turned back to watch the young blond man who had pulled glass screen out of the trunk of his car. "She returns," Claire chuckled, slightly surprised at her reaction to the woman finishing her last few steps towards her.

Alice smiled widely at the other woman's chuckle, never once had she thought there could be such a beautiful sound left in the world and yet here she was hearing one. "I want to thank you," Alice said fighting the urge to turn and run away from the beautiful redhead.

"For?" Claire shot her head towards Alice, her brows crinkling in confusion under her aviator glasses, not fully understanding what the woman was thanking her for.

"For letting me stay," Alice spoke up as she looked away from the redhead. Alice mentally kicked herself for showing weakness; weakness with thanking the redhead sincerely, weakness in losing the fight to keep eye contact with the redhead and weakness in actually feeling joy at the thought of being a part of something once again.

Claire gave a small shrug of her shoulders pushing her glasses up onto her hat, "The convoy may look at you with insecurity but I see someone who saved my convoy's ass." She grinned over to the older woman, "Plus that and it'd be good to have you along for the ride."

Alice nodded returning the grin, "Having someone with telekinetic powers does do a lot to improving survival chances."

Claire chuckled with a nod, "so there are some up's to having you around, I knew I made the right choice." She mentally noted to remember to ask Alice about the whole telekinetic thing, after all the woman may have saved her convoy but she could still become a threat somewhere along the line.

"Shit!"

Claire and Alice both snapped their attention towards the young man hopping up and down on his right foot while gripping his left. Claire and Alice both turned to face each other, the silent conversation being conveyed in their eyes, neither one wanted to be the first to laugh but both were helping the other to fight away the urge to do so.

Claire turned to face the young man with difficulty; she found it more and more difficult with every passing second to tear her eyes away from the older woman and she had only met her a short while ago. She glanced over to the young man who gave the tire of his vehicle a small kick in defiance of the window pane that had dropped on his toe.

"I may have something you'd be interested in seeing."

**This was just a quick chapter too get a sense for how each character will act throughout the story it also will show character development for Carter as the story goes on. Next chapter up ASAP.**


	7. The Road Ahead

**Disclaimer – Nope still not owning Resident Evil only Carter.**

_Map out your future,_

_But do it in pencil,_

_The Road Ahead is as long as you make it,_

_Make it worth the trip_

**Jon Bon Jovi**

**XXX**

"Alaska!" Claire called out not hiding the obvious disbelief that she was feeling, "You have any idea what kind of journey that would be?"

"Yeah," Carter scoffed standing beside the military graded transport truck fiddling with his fingerless gloves, "A long one."

Claire whipped her head around to face the young man standing outside of the truck they had all been sitting in. She gave him a death glare; earning and innocent look in response. Who the hell had even invited him to the conversation? If she found out who had she made a mental note to throttle them.

"Look all were saying is that it might be a good idea," Mikey spoke up before anything physical would erupt between the male new comer and the leader of their convoy.

"Mikey listen to what you're saying-" Claire was cut off when Chase decided to speak up.

"This clearly states that there is no infection, it's our best chance Claire." Chase hesitated when the death glare that had been on the young man only moments before was suddenly thrust upon him.

"But Alaska," she shook her head, "There were over fifty of us now there are less than thirty of us; the chances of half of us making it to Alaska alive are thin."

"But it's worth a try." Carter spoke up once more this time earning everyone's attention as heads inside the vehicle turned to face him, "Think about it, hope fades when people start dying." That was one thing he could be absolutely sure about – hope dies when everything starts going wrong.

Alice nodded before speaking, "People need renewed hope." It was hoarse from lack of voice use but it was sincere.

Claire turned to face the blonde who stared intently back. If Claire looked close enough she could almost see the pleading in the blonde's eyes for her to agree. She let a small sigh escape her lips before letting her gaze drift from the blonde to the sun setting outside in the barren wasteland of desert. "The convoy will decide."

Carter took a step back away from the truck as the occupants filed out but not without a nod towards their leader. "Well that's a step in the right direction," he glanced away almost immediately and regretted the words the moment they left his lips. The death glare on him was intensifying and for the first time he actually felt as if the woman could kill him – and just by looking at him.

"These people trust me with their lives," Claire spoke up breaking the sudden silence that had enveloped them while softening her glare. She looked down at the floor of the back of the transporter, she had barely known the two people she was currently sharing breathing room with and already she felt comfortable in their presence.

"The convoy may need you to lean on but who do you lean on?"Carter asked rhetorically.

"Everybody needs somebody to lean on," Alice whispered as she blinked a few times somewhat shocked at the words that had left her mouth.

Carter glanced between the two women, who were currently lost in thought as they stared at each other. If anybody else had bear witness to what was happening in the truck it may have been mistaken for the women being in love with each other just from the way they looked at each other. Carter knew better, he could read people it was necessary for what he did, they weren't in love maybe not right now but there was a certain trust and need for one another that they were both fighting against. He pushed himself away from the truck the moment the convoy survivors started swarming the around the back of the transporter.

Claire diverted her gaze away from the blonde slowly and pointed it towards her convoy, "There's something I need to ask you." She watched the faces glance around at one another, Carter and Alice were both right they were losing hope and maybe they did need it renewed. "A decision that is too big for me to make alone." She glanced around the crowd finally setting her gaze on Kmart who shifted from foot to foot. "There is a chance there are survivors."

"Where?"

It was almost a whisper but Claire heard it and directed her attention to the man who asked, "Alaska." She replied before continuing, "There is a chance that the infection hasn't reached that far. But we don't know for sure," She made sure to make point of that last bit of the sentence. "Now we have a choice we can continue as we are or we can head for Alaska. For Alaska?" she asked watching Kmart's hand go up first followed by the rest of the convoy. She was proud of the teen, at first she had been adamant to keep her distance from everyone and had been scared but slowly she had started opening up to her and Kmart began trusting again. "Alaska," she nodded agreeing.

Carter watched the convoy disperse getting ready to spend their last night at the motel – if it had been him after the crow attack he would have been out of there faster than lightning. He held up his hand towards Claire helping her out of the vehicle and giving a small nod towards her before holding out his hand to the blonde as well.

Claire shot down the sudden spark of annoyance which could be construed as jealousy when Carter had grabbed Alice's hand and helped the blonde woman out of the truck. She knew he was just being polite, he acted arrogant and all know-it-all but small things like these showed that there was still chivalry in a dying world.

"I hope you right," Claire shot towards Alice.

Alice picked up the tone of aggravation in the redheads voice but a look towards the woman showed there was no anger only hope. That was all she could, better yet would ask for, the woman looked like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and all she wanted to do was to take away some of it, if not all of it. She fought back the smile beginning to form on her lips at the signs of hope in the younger woman's eyes.

"We should get settled in for the night," Claire nodded towards Alice before turning and walking away.

"I wonder if she's usually like that or if it's just a facade," Carter curiously watched the redhead walk away. He had spotted the small cringe in the corner of his eye from the redhead when he had helped Alice out of the transporter and to say he was surprised when her attitude changed was an understatement.

Alice shook her head before following in the footsteps of the redhead. She had finally diverted her path away from Claire's, walking across the sand and making her way over towards the empty campfire that had been left a light. She watched the sun finish its last dip behind the sand dunes turning the last bit of light into dark. She knew night was deadlier than day, people spent all day on alert and ready for something to jump out at them and then night came and people where exhausted, they'd let their guard down to get sleep in the comfort of darkness and one thing she knew...letting your guard down was bad.

Claire leant against the yellow hummer, letting her eyes drift over the remaining convoy members, her eyes finally resting on Alice. The blonde had shown up and lit the skies up in blazing fire; the firestorm had consumed the skies and saved her convoy. Of course there were whispers about whether or not they should keep the blonde with them but honestly Claire couldn't understand what was wrong with keeping the blonde in their convoy.

"You know they say staring is rude," Carter held up his gloved hands defensively as the redhead shot him a warning glare, "Hey that's what I hear." He gave a small shrug leaning behind the redhead against the yellow hummer.

"Do you need something?" Claire asked quickly and slightly agitated as she looked away from Carter setting her gaze onto Otto as he handed out the last supply of food.

"I don't need anything from you or any of you!" He shot back quickly earning himself a curious glance from the redhead and causing him to divert his gaze away from the woman.

"We had enough to feed the children but there isn't enough for the adults," Carlos's voice broke the silence and earned Claire's attention.

Carter watched the redhead sigh; he gave a small roll of his eyes in exasperation. Couldn't these people do anything themselves? "I've got food," he spoke up feeling the two sets of eyes fall on him.

"No you've already done enough for the convoy," Claire shook her head refusing the assistance of the younger man.

That's right he had done his fair share for the convoy by risking his own sweet life by getting on that damn mounted flamethrower, which was way more than his fair share. "Look I'm one person and I'm not going to eat the amount of food that is in my car."

Claire watched Carter, she was good at reading people but she was having a hell of a time reading Carter he seemed to show no emotion about anything he said as if he wouldn't care if a giant chasm opened up beneath him and swallowed him whole. She turned to face Carlos who gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "Fine but only enough to sustain us for the night we'll find more tomorrow." She turned back to Carter making sure he knew she wasn't ungrateful but at the same time she wasn't going to take anymore than needed.

Carter gave a small shrug before moving over towards his car stopping when he realized Claire and the other man had yet to follow him. "You're not going to expect me to carry them to you because if you are you've got another thing coming."

Claire shook her head before starting to follow the young man feeling Carlos fall in step beside her, "So do you have a destination in mind?" Claire asked breaking the small uncomfortable silence.

"Right now my car," he smiled turning back to Claire to give her a smirk, "Does anyone really have a destination?" He kept the smirk on his face as he pulled open the door of his car and pulled back the front seat before leaning into the back of his car.

"Not really you just keep driving," Carlos spoke up holding out his arms as a cardboard box was placed in them.

"Exactly you keep driving in hope that one day you'll run into safety but then as the roads drag on, the days get longer, the nights shorter, sleep comes less and less and the people around you start dying one by one you begin to think...is there anything left fighting for in this world." Carter turned his head towards Claire, his statement directly aimed at the leader of the convoy as he placed another box on top of first that the older man was holding.

Claire searched the younger mans eyes for any underlying message in the words he had said. She knew there was something to what he was saying just by the way he had directed the statement to her. She shifted from foot to foot as Carlos slowly made his way over to Otto while struggling with the boxes of tin food. "What do you mean by that?" She asked directly.

Carter pushed his seat back up before shutting the door. He turned to face the redhead before grinning once again. "If I told you what fun would that be for me," he watched the young woman give him a death glare causing him to suddenly feel uneasy about being in the woman's presence alone.

Claire gave her head one more shake, "You know since you invited yourself to the conversation about Alaska I suppose you'll invite yourself to the meeting tonight?" She raised an eyebrow making sure he knew the question was rhetorical and that he was going to come whether or not he liked it.

He had to fight back the urge to reply with a sarcastic remark, "You got it commando." He nodded with a salute before turning back to his car the moment the death glare returned. He knew the meeting was to explain where they would pick up supplies and gas for the journey to Alaska and he knew they weren't going to like the answer.

**Next Chapter up shortly.**


	8. Best Laid Plans

**Thanks to Bloom2000 for the review**

**Disclaimer – Nuh uh still not owning Resident Evil, still only Carter but if this story goes the way I hope than that's enough for me.**

_A plan is nothing but an idea,  
><em>_An action,  
><em>_Yet to be put to effect  
><em>**My Own**

**XXX**

Carter retook his placement outside the transport truck, this time on the opposite side next to Alice. Ever since arriving he had opted to remain silent for the entire meeting unless asked specifically for his opinion which he was sure the redhead wouldn't ask for. He flicked his glance away from his gloves and towards the wristwatch, not being able to see the numbers without the night vision switched on, on his glasses. If he had to take a guess he'd say that they'd been talking about food and gas supplies for a little over half an hour and now he was starting to tire of it…not that it had been particularly interesting in the first place.

"Okay well we could try here," Carlos pointed to a small dot on the large map.

Alice shook her head, "No I tried there it's dry." She shifted closer towards the map as Carlos ran his fingers over the map.

"What abou-"

"Vegas," Claire spoke up cutting Carlos's sentence off before he could finish it. She turned to face the group, "Vegas is our only bet at finding supplies."

"Yeah there's a reason for that. Vegas is too damn dangerous." Carlos retorted as the groups eyes fell on their leader.

"She's right Vegas is our only bet," Alice spoke up as she looked up towards Claire.

Claire stared at the blonde for a few minutes trying to think what to make of the blondes support for Vegas. She knew she didn't need any support if she said Vegas they would pack up and head to Vegas but silently she was grateful for the support the blonde had given to her.

Carter opened his mouth to make some smart comment towards the redhead and blonde who had seemed to get lost in each other's eyes for the past few minutes, but before he could even utter a sound he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as Kmart walked past him towards the yellow Hummer as she lowered her hand with a small glare back at him.

He glared at the teenager rubbing the back of his neck, after handing out the food he had been introduced to the rest of the convoy and he had picked up a few things almost immediately; the man L.J. was a try hard, Carlos was a lost puppy that just followed the rules, Betty was the outrageous one, Chase was the follower, Mikey was the one with the crush on the redhead, Kmart was the one with issues that seemed to haunt her which was not something he would wish on anyone especially at her age not even his enemies. Then there was Claire, he could tell by the way she looked after the convoy that she had lost everyone she really cared about and she blamed herself for every death that happened within her convoy.

He shifted his gaze from the redhead towards the blonde, the blonde and redhead shared a lot in common; their loss, they both had lost people they had cared about dearly. Their blame, they both blamed themselves for the deaths of others. The weight of the world, both seemed to believe they had to hold it on their shoulders and on theirs alone. The responsibility, they both seemed to believe themselves responsible for anything and everything that happened in the world. Though there seemed to be one difference between the two; Alice seemed to be out for revenge, yet Claire was willing to let it go.

Claire snapped her eyes away from the blondes noticing everyone had already left, when? She had no idea. Claire had to fight down the blush of embarrassment noticing the blonde was doing the same; this gave her little comfort to know she wasn't the only one to feel the after effects. "I take it this means you'll be coming with us?" Claire broke the silence, turning to Carter the redness in her cheeks brightening at the grin and obvious control he had over the laugh that he looked like he wanted to let out.

"For the moment," Carter nodded. He was in no way planning on staying with the convoy; he'd head back to Las Vegas grab some more supplies and then go his own way. "Well," Carter clapped his hands together giving them a rub as he pushed away from the truck, "I'm gonna go catch some zebras." He shook his head with a small chuckle when the two women looked at him as if he had just grown another head, "Zebra's as in Z's as in sleep." He continued his chuckling for a few seconds before walking away.

"I'm beginning to wonder if that man is crazy on purpose or just plain crazy," Claire turned to face Alice once Carter was out of sight.

"Do we really want to know?" Alice asked a small smile tugging at her lips.

Claire started laughing at Alice's questions, after a few seconds of her own laughter she finally heard Alice start laughing along with her. After a few minutes she finally stopped laughing, a smile spreading across her lips matching Alice's. She hadn't laughed so good better yet she hadn't laughed in a long time and she was glad she had finally gotten the chance to do it again. "Maybe we should follow his example and get ourselves some sleep."

"Don't you mean catch ourselves some zebras?" She asked the smile growing wider as more chuckles left the redheads mouth.

"I don't know whether I will have nightmares or pleasant dreams about chasing Zebra's." Claire jumped out of the truck, hearing the blonde drop down beside her.

Alice smiled at the thought of having a dream about chasing zebra's. She didn't have dreams often and when she did they weren't dreams at all they were nightmares.

"You know you're welcome to share the hummer with me and Kmart," Claire spoke up placing her hands on her hips, the belt that hung low on her hips didn't even shift to the sudden pressure against it. "It's not a five star hotel but it's more comfortable than sand and cold desert air," she looked around the camp her eyes resting anywhere but on the blonde.

"I'd like that," Alice replied hoarsely with a small nod.

"Great," Claire clapped her hands together before turning to face the blonde, "I mean it's great for you that you're not going to freeze and wake up stiff tomorrow from the hard ground beneath you." She quickly masked the sudden happiness she had let slip in her tone.

Alice smiled brightly as Claire turned walking towards the yellow hummer in the centre of the convoy. She had caught on to the redhead's enthusiasm to her agreeing to stay in the hummer even though the younger woman had tried masking it. She had to admit Claire was right the nights did get cold and the sand wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep on.

Claire reached for the passenger seat door handle, yanking open the door before giving a small bow to the blonde, "Madam." She watched Alice chuckle for a few seconds before stepping up and into the hummer. Claire had to admit to herself, she hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time; she waited till the blonde was seated comfortably before shutting the door and making her way around the hummer to the driver's side. Getting inside the hummer she shut the car door with care before leaning around the front seats to make sure Kmart was comfortable.

Claire leant back into the driver seat, a small content sigh escaping her lips, "Goodnight Alice."

"Goodnight Claire," Alice made sure to reply and only to drift off to sleep when she knew the redhead had fallen asleep herself. For once since the apocalypse, Alice fell asleep soundly without any nightmares only dreams.

**When my internet went down I wrote loads of chapters for this story so I plan to keep updating as quickly as possible. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Viva Las Vegas

**Disclaimer - *Long Loud Sigh* Nope still don't own Resident Evil.**

_Las Vegas,  
><em>_Sin City,  
><em>_Will be both my first and last destination,  
><em>_At the end of the world_

**My Own**

**XXX**

Carter yawned cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. It hadn't even reached six in the morning by the time the convoy had been up and packing up what supplies they had left out during the night. He had groaned continuously ignoring Kmart as she tried to wake him up and he was silently happy when she had left at least until Kmart returned and tipped her bottle of water on him after Claire insisted she do it. Now they had been on the road for a good four to five hours, his shirt had dried considerably since the sun had risen but yet he couldn't shake the sticky feeling the dried water had left on him.

He had pulled out his own map after heading back to his car last night and had calculated it would take at least four hours to get to Las Vegas, so either they were travelling slowly or he had miscalculated – and he never miscalculates.

Claire glanced into her side mirror at the vehicles following behind hers before turning to look at the Dodge Charger to her left. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes when the dodge charger had started swerving along the road, Kmart had giggled the whole time and Alice looked as if she was fighting back a laugh and a sarcastic comment. Eventually the black charger had stopped its swerving pulling back to fall in beside her hummer.

"If he falls asleep at the wheel I dare you to ram his car," Kmart giggled out as she pushed herself between the two front seats.

"Unless you got something to offer with that dare..." She glanced at the young man who was now pulling faces in his rear-view mirror, "You know what the prize is running him off the road."

"Las Vegas," Alice spoke up cutting the prior conversation off as she looked up at the half buried sign with lights still flickering.

Claire slowed the vehicle to a stop the convoy and Charger following her lead and pulling to a complete stop beside the Las Vegas sign. Claire pushed open her door before grabbing the roof of the hummer and pulling herself up and leaning against the door, she watched Carter do the same although a little bit shorter since his car wasn't as tall as the hummer.

"This feels wrong," Carter spoke up turning to face the redhead with her arm hanging over the door radio in hand.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked clearing her throat as she mimicked Claire's movements.

"I was only in Vegas a few days ago and it was riddled with zombies," Carter pointed around the streets with his free hand before giving a nod towards them, "And now all of a sudden it's a ghost town."

"He has got a point," Alice nodded agreeing. Major cities were never this empty.

"Maybe we were lucky and the crows had picked the city clean," Claire shrugged.

"Keep those good thoughts coming Commando," Carter grinned at the glare that was thrown his way, even under his own glasses and the redhead aviator glasses he could see the annoyance.

Claire watched the young man with a grin on his face as he looked away from her mars bar in his right hand. If she knew she wouldn't feel guilty about it she'd pull her gun out of her holster and shoot the man without a second thought. She turned to face Alice whose smile was now showing, a quick playful glare in her direction and the blonde was wiping the smile of her face. "Carlos?" She put the walkie up to her mouth, breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"_Go ahead."_

"Were going to take the truck, you take the rest of the convoy and set up camp." Claire spoke back releasing her hold of the talk button.

"_Are you sure about this?" _Carlos's voice came back worried and slightly hesitant.

"It'll be a lot easier with just the three of us going in and we'll be able to get a lot more supplies in." Claire replied.

"We'll have to take the tanker too," Carter pointed out before taking a bite of the mars bar as Claire gave a nod towards him.

"_Alright Claire."_

Claire attached the walkie onto her belt before stepping down and out of her hummer completely. She prepared herself for the fight she was going to have with Kmart the moment she had said three people.

"Those three people include me right?" Kmart asked jumping out of the hummer.

"I don't think so," Carter spoke up getting back into his car.

"What do you think you're doing?" Claire spoke up hands on hips as she faced the younger man.

"I'm getting ready to hit Vegas," he asked with confusion in his voice as it registered what was happening. "Oh no, oh hell no there is no way anybody is touching my car," Carter shook his head rapidly while getting out of the charger and slamming his driver side door shut. One thing he hated is his car in somebody else's hands which was exactly what the redhead was asking him to do. "Nobody touches the car."

"Fine then you can drive the car over to the campsite and then you can walk back." Claire shrugged not caring how the young man ridded himself of the Charger. She had to admit she was slightly jealous of his somewhat shiny looking Charger, she had always loved Charger's and Impala's but never had a chance to get one – and now there was no chance.

"Are you serious?" He took a forceful step forward towards the redhead, he watched Alice fall in beside Claire somewhat in front of the redhead. He had seen it before in Umbrella agent's when they moved to protect Wesker ready to take the first hit or bullet for the man. He raised his hands taking a step back, he had no intention of hitting a woman ever, it was sought of a moral code he had. Of course he had fought many female Umbrella soldiers but never once did he perform and offensive move he was always on defense until the soldier somehow managed to knock herself out. "On one condition," Carter raised his index finger pointing it towards the blonde.

"What?" Claire asked, feeling the protective presence of the blonde. She could protect herself but silently she was thankful for the other woman's actions.

"I get to drive."

**This chapter is short but it was meant to be just to explain that they've reached Vegas and get to know Carter a little more as well as Claire, Alice and Kmart's reactions to him…how does he know Wesker? Well you might find out in this story or in the sequel lol. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Shopaholic

**I don't know why I keep doing this but…**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Resident Evil however if Paul wants to give it to me I'd be happy to accept.**

_Fear cannot take,  
><em>_What you do not give it_

**Christopher Coan**

**XXX**

Carter couldn't believe it he had given up his car for somebody else to drive, he hadn't even gone back to the vehicle after getting out not even to get weapons in fear he would get in the car and run the redhead over. Then Kmart and Claire's argument had begun as Carlos got into the hummer and L.J. got into his Charger which was more frustrating since L.J. reminded him of a gangster and gangsters driving cars meant scratches and dents which his car hand neither especially after he had spent hours working them out to perfection with battery powered tools and hammers after his run in with Umbrella vehicles.

Kmart had ended up winning the argument with some help from Alice, which seemed to make the redhead cave almost the moment the blonde had opened her mouth. They had split up into the tanker and military transport vehicle as the others headed off to the outskirts of Las Vegas to set up camp. He had been paired with Alice to the tanker since Claire insisted that Kmart stay in her sight completely, they took the truck and that was how he ended up in the passenger seat a deadly childish glare on his face as Alice drove the tanker into Las Vegas.

"Isn't there some saying about the wind changing?" Alice waved her right hand as she followed closely behind the military truck. She had sat in relative silence as they checked frequencies on their walkies but now the silence was getting to her. She didn't mind silence but the one that had settled over her and the blond beside her was beginning to take its toll, so she tried her best to break it.

Carter turned his head to face the blonde a death glare pointed her way, his arms crossed and hung low before turning back to look at the military vehicle in front of them.

"_First things first, we find gas then supplies and then weapons."_

Alice glanced over to the young man whose glare turned into a scowl; he obviously wasn't going to reply instead he'd sit there and try to kill the redhead with his mind, "Agreed." Alice spoke with a smile after picking up the walkie.

Carter watched the small smile playing upon the blonde's lips. He squinted slightly before the mischievous smirk started forming on his lips. If he had to let someone else drive his car, be forced to be a passenger to a female driver in a tanker and be forced to follow a frustrating female leader than he was going to milk whatever he could for what it was worth. "So you and Claire huh?" he grinned.

Alice nearly swerved of the road the moment the blonds' sentence had left the young man's mouth. Pulling the vehicle back to straight and narrow she shifted in the seat to straighten herself out as she turned to face Carter nervously. "What?" Her voice cracked slightly even with its hoarseness. What the hell was wrong with her she never got nervous before or after the apocalypse?

Carter's mischievous smirk only seemed to widen. He had gotten the exact response he was hoping for, "I mean I don't blame you look at her she's hot."

This time she nearly swerved the tanker of the road and into the ditch but she had managed to steady the tanker before any actual trouble occurred. She cleared her throat and looked over towards Carter who had a mischievous glint in his eye as well as a smirk plastered across his face, now she realized he was just trying to get under her skin, she swallowed the lump in her throat...it was working. "I..I don't know what you mean." She stuttered out.

Carter's smirk grew wider if it was possible, "Oh come on that woman has a body and come on she's got the tough sexy persona nailed down perfectly."

Alice cleared her throat, she couldn't deny him the fact he was right but she couldn't exactly agree to it either. "Well why don't you ask her out?"

Carter's face dropped the smirk almost immediately as he shifted with a look of disbelief across his features, "Cause she's a pain in my fucking ass." He settled back down into his seat, "Plus I think she's got a thing for you, you should totally go for it."

"What?" Alice asked with disbelief and nervousness mixed into her tone with maybe a hint of hope.

"Yeah I'll be your little support group in the corner with a picket sign and megaphone cheering you on," He laughed, "I could imagine it now, Mike glaring at you for taking his girl away from him, the love of his life."

Alice chuckled at the thought, she had seen that Mikey had not liked her the moment the redhead started talking to her much more. "It's Mikey not Mike," she corrected trying to get her thoughts of the redhead as they drove through the sand barred streets of Las Vegas.

"Whatever," Carter shrugged he couldn't care less if the man's name was Freddo Frog...second thoughts he probably would, Chocolate! He grinned from ear to ear at the thought of chocolate; it was one luxury he was actually grateful for apart from his personally customized glasses and car.

"_I see a gas station not too far from here we'll pull the tanker up and fill it up and then check the surrounding buildings for supplies and weapons."_

Carter grabbed for the walkie first bringing it up to his lips, "Roger that Commando there is a large shopping complex across from the gas station you're bound to find supplies and weapons inside, over and out." He grinned watching Alice shake her head in amusement.

"_Thanks Blondie."_

Carter smirked at this before bringing the walkie back up to his mouth, "Alice thanks you for the comment."

"_I..I..I..that wasn't for Alice that was meant for you."_

Carter let out a small laugh, he knew the redhead was trying to get under his skin by calling him Blondie which was a name he had hated his whole life but she had more than likely forgot that Alice was in the car and that she was in fact blonde.

Alice snatched the walkie out of Carter's hands before he could talk back with something that was bound to piss Claire of and end up in another argument between the two, "We hear you Claire." She spoke before placing the walkie on the dashboard.

Carter pouted playfully towards Alice, "You no fun."

Alice smiled at the pout before pulling into the gas station, jumping out of the vehicle before reaching for the gas nozzle giving it a small squeeze. A small smile fell onto her lips as the nozzle started leaking out gasoline.

"You do know the nozzle goes into here," Carter pointed to the opening of the tanker's fuel carriage, "And you fill up the tank as much as you can, after all the ground don't need no fuel." He turned to look out at the sanded wasteland, "It could do with some water though." He mumbled pushing the glasses up his nose as walked away from the tanker leaving Alice to rolling her eyes at him.

"Are we in business?" Claire asked coming up next to blonde woman who gave her a nod as an answer. "Sweet," Claire placed her hands on her hips watching Alice climb the ladder up to the top of the tanker to start filling it. "Kmart don't go too far," Claire called out to the teenage blonde who rolled her eyes and followed after Carter. She was uneasy about bringing the teen along but with Alice's recommendation that it may be safer to bring her along and an extra hand was useful she had given in and brought the teen along. "How was your trip with pretty boy over there?" Claire asked with a nod towards Carter. She watched as Alice scrunched up her nose in distaste, "That bad huh?"

Carter had sat patiently on an upturned bench waiting for the tanker to finally fill and he could honestly say that he had never been so relieved of waiting than he had when they had finally bled the gas station bone dry.

He had been at peace for the first five minutes then the next twenty five was filled with hundreds of questions the blonde teenager had asked, he had to grip the upturned chair till his knuckles turned white and circulation had stopped reaching his fingers to stop himself from screaming at the teenager to shut up and mind her own business. But him being him he was patient and answered the questions to his own satisfactory.

"Okay we got about half a tanker full of gas that's all were getting out this gas station," Claire said walking over to stand in front of Kmart and Carter, Alice hanging back slightly.

"Great I say we find provisions and weapons and head back to camp," Carter spoke before thumbing towards the building he was sitting in front, "Welcome to Las Vegas' shopping complex." He rubbed his hands together before pulling open the double doors.

Kmart was second in which was noticeable by the loud squeal that erupted from the young teen. Claire had honestly thought she'd gone deaf after that squeal and that if there were undead inside then their brains would have exploded from the ear piercing echo that flowed through the complex.

"You know what on second thoughts Alice, Kmart can be your cheer squad." Carter wiggled his left finger in his left ear trying to get his hearing back.

Claire turned to face Alice a curious look on her face, "Cheer squad?" She questioned.

Alice shrugged pulling her shotgun out and walking forward. She did not need to start being questioned by the redhead, especially when the conversation with Carter would make its way back into her mind and she'd start blushing.

"Okay so first we go clothes store, than shoe store, than a beauty salon to grab shampoo." Kmart spoke up running from shop to shop.

Claire's curious look was soon gone the moment Kmart started moving from store to store, "This is to gather necessary supplies nothing more...but we will take the shampoo."

"But...but-"

Claire held up her hand cutting the sentence short and erasing the puppy dog look on teens face, "No buts now come on."

"Anybody got a weird yet awesome feeling towards this?" Carter falling in behind the three women, "This feels to much like Dead Rising 1 & 2," he paused waiting for some reaction, "You know the zombie filled mall?" Again no acknowledgement came, "Video game?" Still no reaction, "If I say Halo and I get no reaction I'm gonna be pissed." Still none, he threw his hands up into the air exasperated, who the hell didn't know Halo? "Ahhh! Somebody save me, anybody I'm stuck with strange people." He walked away shaking his head as he made his way around a corner mumbling to himself.

"You could have admitted you knew what he was talking about," Kmart turned to face Claire.

"And what fun would that be?" Claire grinned earning a chuckle from the teenager.

Alice had smiled but moved ahead keeping her eyes on the young man, he looked able to take care of himself but he also looked irresponsible. She ran her eyes and inside each store making sure to get every detail, the last thing she wanted was a surprise of undead. She looked back over her shoulder at Claire and Kmart laughing about something, she could tell Claire was just making sure the teenager was fine with their current course and that she wasn't scared or afraid.

Alice turned back to the still rambling man, thinking back to when she had met him at the convoy. She swore she had met the man before but couldn't be sure that she had, there were a lot of blank spots in her memory still to this day but she was positive she had met the young man before.

"Alice tell Claire that shopping for clothes isn't a bad idea," Kmart ran up next to Alice, Claire following in a small jog behind her.

Alice shook her head snapping herself out of her thoughts as she turned towards the teen. "I don't know about clothes but…" Alice turned to look back at the still rambling man as he kicked a large pot plant mumbling something like 'stupid plant'. She had to contain her laughter at that a noted the redhead next to her was also trying, "Maybe a stress ball would be good."

"I heard that!" Carter called back.

"_Claire..ot..ack..ere," _the voice came broken over the walkie, _"Were..ing..ell..ut…ff..et..ou..t…" _The voice died halting the small groups movements.

"That doesn't sound good," Carter piped up earning glares from the three women at his obvious statement.

"We need to get back there now!" Claire yelled turning to run back the way they had come, Kmart and Alice of her heels.

Carter squinted slightly before chasing after them, "Wait! Don't go outside!" Carter called out and held up his hands in protest as he rounded the corner in a sprint.

Alice managed to grab Claire pulling her back but Kmart had already reached the door and yanked it open a silent 'no' had slipped from her lips the moment Kmart opened the door. She had heard the sounds of propellers and loud thuds of metal hitting sand. The whole world seemed to stand still to her as she pushed Claire back towards Carter before reaching out for the teenager and pulling her back by the collar. She knew that there was no chance now that they hadn't been discovered; her worst fear had come true…They had found her.

**Dun Dun Da lol I had laughed the whole entire time I wrote this and edited it. This has got to be my favorite chapter hope you guys enjoyed it too.**


	11. Casino Royale

**Once again…**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Resident Evil only Carter.**

_Change your life today,  
><em>_Don't gamble on the future,  
><em>_Act now,  
><em>_Without delay_

**Simone de Beauvoir**

**XXX**

Carter held out his hands steadying Claire as he held his breath. The outside was littered with shipping crates more being dropped to fill the empty spaces. He had only seen this once, he knew what was coming and a quick glance towards Alice showed him that she knew what was coming next.

Claire backed away grabbing the teenager the moment she was within reach. She felt the sudden deadly silence that had enveloped everyone. Everyone's attention on the crates that hadn't been there before, she felt Alice's hand push back on her shoulder pushing her further and further back into the complex.

Alice had her left hand pushing back against the redhead forcing her further and further back, her right hand gripping the shotgun her knuckles turning white. She watched the doors slowly swing shut as if tormenting them; the doors were almost shut when she caught the glimpse of the shipping crate lid falling open and the first signs of undead filing out of the crates with incredible speed.

Carter was the first to re-act slamming the complex doors shut and dragging the closest bench over to bar the door; he threw a few pot plants and other objects towards the door. "Move!" he yelled watching Alice push Claire and Kmart off into a run. The bench and objects wouldn't stop the undead for long but hopefully it would slow them down. "Faster!" he yelled once more as he rounded a corner in a sprint as he heard the bench squeak against the linoleum floors.

Alice pulled to a stop, putting her shotgun away for a more close quarters fight before pulling out her pistols and firing at the undead now rounding the corner. She emptied both clips into the fast approaching horde before falling back noticing Carter had pulled a Desert Eagle out of nowhere and was firing away at the horde. One gun was a lot easier to reload than two but it also meant less fire power.

Claire pushed Kmart along until the Casino signs came into view, "Kmart head towards the Casino were right behind you." She watched the teen hesitate before nodding and taking off towards the Casino. Claire waited a few moments to make sure Kmart would follow what she asked before turning and rounding the corner back to Carter and Alice. She fired her pistol at the undead as Carter fell back reloading his pistol.

Alice fired along with Claire, emptying yet another round of her clips into the undead before falling back behind Claire, "Where's Kmart?" she asked quickly reloading and continuing firing.

"There's a Casino that adds onto this complex I sent her there, I suggest we do the same." She nodded towards Alice before reloading herself.

"No argument's here," Carter spun and took a few steps back to fall in beside Alice and Claire, "Go!" he yelled taking off into a small run behind Alice and Claire.

All three had continued to stop and fire at the horde, hoping they could at least cripple most of the horde before they reached the Casino. The Casino came into view, Claire pushing the double doors open and holding them open as Alice entered spinning and providing cover fire for Carter who ducked out the way of the shots before entering the Casino.

Carter waited for Claire to slam the double doors shut and attach the locks. He grabbed one of the metal stools next to the slot machines placing it up against the door, "That ain't gonna hold'em." Carter spoke up as he backed away from the now shaking doors from the banging on the other end. He spun around in time to see zombie right up in his face, he flinched the moment he heard the sickening sounds of metal squishing and shattering bone. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed Kmart standing in front of him bar stool in hand. "Nice swing, ever thought of playing baseball?" He questioned.

"Fire," Alice spoke up looking around the Casino, "Find alcohol."

Claire moved quickly to the bar centered in the middle of the Casino, grabbing bottles of vodka, whiskey and anything else she could get her hands on. She spun back around, Carter leaping the bar bench and grabbing his own supply of alcohol. She threw a bottle towards Alice, who caught it with ease before she threw the bottle to the ground just in front of the double doors.

"More I need more!" She yelled catching the alcohol bottles that were being launched towards her before throwing them to the ground. Once she was sure she had an adamant supply of alcohol lacing the floor in front of her, she took a step back pulling a small box of matches out of her pocket, lighting one and throwing it towards the alcohol ridden floor.

The floor lit into a blaze almost immediately and Carter had started to back up looking for an exit, "We gotta get out of here." He offered up turning to Kmart who looked ready to scream, he grabbed the teen's shoulders giving them a small shake, "I swear to god if you scream I will go deaf." He smiled earning a small one in return from the teen, satisfied the teenager wasn't going to start going into a fit of terror he looked around the room surveying it for any signs that there was a way out.

"The vents," Kmart offered.

Carter nodded, the Casino was added onto the complex and it seemed the only way out was the way they had come through which was not an option. He leapt up onto the bar bench, grabbing the vent seal giving it a small shake before yanking it off. He pulled himself up checking the vents before waving a hand towards Kmart, "You first." He pulled her up and helped her get into the vents before ushering Claire over and helping her up and into the vent.

Alice jumped up next to Carter as the doors gave way to the undead, the mindless bodies that were once filled with emotion and purpose piling through the doors.

"Go! Go!" Carter ushered pushing Alice up into the vent before lifting himself inside with ease and if Alice had noticed how quickly and simple it was for him to get inside the vents and start crawling she didn't say anything. "Keep heading straight we'll end up outside but be quick that fire is gonna start the fire sprinklers and that means no more fire."

Claire crawled along behind Kmart, the heat between the metal of the vents reaching unbearable levels. "Kmart try pushing open that vent," She pointed towards the vent that had light shining through it. She looked back at Carter and Alice who were busy lying on their backs firing at the undead that were now crawling through the vents. She turned back towards Kmart who was struggling with getting it open, "Move." She maneuvered around Kmart with difficulty before grabbing the edges of the vent and giving it a few firm kicks before a hole was punched through. Claire kicked out the sharp edges before climbing out and looking down at the undead in jumpsuits trying to grab for them, "Only way is up!" She called back to Alice and Carter before looking up and grabbing hold of the flat roof edge pulling herself up and onto it. She turned back grabbing hold of Kmart's hands and pulling her up onto the roof before reaching for the blondes hands pulling her up.

Carter gave a kick in the face towards the closest zombies face before placing up bullet between its eye's. He reached up and out grateful for Alice grabbing his wrists and pulling him up. He fell to his hands and knees panting slightly before pushing himself to his feet. He had barely managed to catch his breath as the rooftop door burst open zombies spreading like wildfire across the rooftop. "Oh come on even Frank West got a break, hell Chief got lost in space can't I just have one minute." He grumbled as he watched Alice empty the last clip she had for her pistols into the undead. "Jump!" he pushed Claire and Kmart forward before leaping from the Casino roof to a Burger King roof below landing with precision not even the slightest stumble.

Claire jumped landing with a sideways roll before turning back to face Kmart and holding out her arms, the teenager jumping towards Claire. She caught her and pushed her behind her before turning back to face Alice who leaped her footing catching on the gutter causing her to slip. Claire snapped her hands towards Alice catching the blonde's hand in her own. She watched the undead below claw at the air above them as they tried reaching for Alice just barely missing her. Claire tugged pulling Alice up and onto the roof. "Not exactly the most impressive jump," she watched blonde smile at her.

"Uh I'd hate to be the one to break up the nice display of romance but I'd like to point out that were being chased by fucking zombies." He spoke in a calm tone before turning and running up and down the other side of the Burger King roof.

Claire rolled her eyes; no matter the situation the man had a sarcastic comment for everything. "The tanker is going to be a no go so is the truck."

"Then we improvise," Alice nodded towards Carter before jumping of the Burger King roof landing in a roll. She dropped her pistols pulling out the pump action shotgun and firing at the closest undead to her. She ran towards the bank van firing at any undead that got to close for comfort.

"I think you need to have a talk to your girlfriend about her suicidal actions, there not good for survival chances." He flinched dramatically the moment Claire shot him another glare.

"She isn't my girlfriend and would you just shut up," she could feel her temper rising from the shock of what the young man had said as well as the embarrassment.

Once Alice reached the driver side door she tugged on the handle, the driver door not budging. She spun the gun around slamming the butt of it into the window before reaching in and unlocking it. She pulled herself up and into the van, giving a kick to the undead that had grabbed her leg before blowing a hole in its undead's head. She fumbled around the inside of the vehicle hoping the security personnel who had left the van behind had also left a spare set of key's.

"Uh Alice, now would be like I dunno a good time to pick us up!" Carter yelled from the Burger King roof to Alice in the van across the street.

Claire emptied the rest of her clip into the Undead using the large skip bins to lift themselves up onto the roof, "I thought these things were supposedly stupid and slow." She reloaded the last clip into her pistol.

"Well it seems they've had an identity crisis," Carter called back holstering his weapon as he turned to face the bank van pulling up below them, "Come on move!" He pushed Kmart forward watching the teen jump onto the roof of the van before sliding in through the window; he followed closely behind squeezing in next to Kmart.

Alice waited till Claire slipped in through the window before slamming her foot onto the accelerator the back doors to the bank van flying open, money flying out the back littering the sanded streets, the roof above her clambered, dents being imbedded in the roof.

"What is that?" Kmart asked slowly slumping further and further into the street as the panel behind her started denting.

"Shit there on the vehicle," Claire said as her and the rest of the occupants in the bank van glanced up at the clambering roof above them. Claire was the first to jump as the skin peeled fist came flying through the metallic roof, "The shotgun grab the fucking shotgun!" Claire yelled reaching over Carter to grab the Spas 12 perched between the two seats.

Alice swerved through the sanded streets watching the undead on top of the roof hanging on for dear life. She turned watching Claire trying to pull the Spas 12 out of its holster, Carter doing his best to help, she glanced back up the hand now coming through the roof. "Shit, shoot it!" She yelled yanking the steering wheel to the right as both Claire and Carter fought for the shotgun.

Claire yanked the shotgun free from Carter's hands and the holster pulling down on the trigger the moment the undead's face popped up in the hole. She let out a deep breath, relaxing slightly when the undead's body rolled down the windshield of the van, the small bump indicating they had run it over. Claire once again jumped the moment the undead broke through the metal panel behind. Claire snapped into action almost immediately, shoving the butt of the shotgun into the undead's face before sliding the barrel down and underneath the undead's chin pulling the trigger as brain matter splattered against the roof.

"Hold on!" Alice screamed out as the van drove over a sand dune and through a building window continuing its acceleration through the building and out the other side before tipping onto its side and sliding along the ground.

**Ooohhhh! Hope you people enjoyed. **


	12. Embers Of Umbrella

**Okay now I'm just doing this for fun…**

**Disclaimer – Never owned, don't own and never will own Resident Evil unless through some miraculous feat. Paul rings me up and says I can have it.**

_And if the world were to end in fire,  
><em>_The Embers that remain,  
><em>_Would be a reminder,  
><em>_Not of the world we left behind,  
><em>_But of the world that could be_

**My Own**

**XXX**

Claire coughed violently as the sand storm settled around the upturned vehicle. She pushed herself up as far as she could but the feeling of dead body weight above her stopped her from pushing herself up to high. "Kmart?" she coughed out hearing a small grumble in acknowledgement from the girl.

"Claire!" Alice called out pushing herself to her feet, her first steps ending up with her back on the ground. She pushed herself back up to her feet before looking around the destroyed campsite the redhead nowhere in sight.

"On the plus side we made it to the camp."

Alice looked around for the mumbled voice, her eye's resting on Carter face down in the sand. She shook her head to get rid of some of the dizziness before wobbling over to the young man, dropping to her knee's and rolling him over watching as he spat out mouthful's of sand. "You seen Claire?"

"My apologies, between you crashing the car through a building and me flying out the windshield I didn't have time to look for Claire." He rolled his eyes at Alice's question before coughing up sand.

Alice pushed herself once more to her feet, wobbling over to the upturned van a few meters away from Carter's position. "Claire?" she coughed out as she clambered up the upturned van to the passenger side window.

"Alice, Kmart's unconscious but alive." Claire replied.

Alice shook her head in amusement, even in times like these Claire was still Claire. "We'll get her out just hold on," Alice nodded down through the passenger seat window before jumping down off the van. "You smell that?" she asked running her eye's over the underside of the van.

"Smells like gas," Carter replied running his along the upside.

Alice followed the small leakage of gasoline from the bottom of the van as it ran down and through the sand only slightly being soaked up. Her eyes fell on the still a light ambulance that had been left when the group had abandoned the camp site in a rush. "We got to get Claire and Kmart out now," she brushed past Carter clambering up the van once again.

Carter ran around the front of the van, where it had buried itself deep enough for a wall of sand to bar the windscreen. "Shit," he swore quietly to himself as he clambered up the van himself.

"Oh right Claire's under Kmart, so Kmart first," Alice nodded reaching down through the van passenger window grabbing hold of Kmart's wrist and pulling the young woman up. At times like these she relished the fact that she had the T-Virus in her system or otherwise she'd find it real hard to help Kmart's dead weight up and out of the van.

Carter grabbed hold of Kmart's arm's the moment she was far enough out of the van for him to grab hold off. "Come on," he helped Alice pull the teenager out the rest of the way before grabbing hold of the young teen fully.

"Take her, I'll help Claire." She made sure Kmart was secure in the young man's hold as he jumped of the vehicle struggling only slightly with the teen before turning to look down the passenger seat. "Okay Claire, give me your hand," she leant in as far as she could, extending her right hand towards Claire.

Carter tapped the left cheek of Kmart's giving small quick glances every now and then back at Alice who was now half-way into the van, "Kmart?"

"Five more minute's," she grumbled.

Carter looked down at her curiously before shaking his head and giving the young teen a small shake of her shoulders, "Kmart." He said more tersely and determined this time.

Kmart blinked a few times finally opening her eyes to Carter hovering above her, "Ah crap my head hurts."

"No doubt anything else hurt?" He watched her fiddle with her ulna and knew immediately what was wrong, "Broken?" he still questioned though.

"Yeah especially after you and Alice decided to yank me out of the upturned van." Kmart grumbled giving Carter her best Claire glare.

"It was all Alice," he shrugged pulling of his somewhat torn jacket before wrapping it around Kmart, "We'll get that arm fixed later."

Kmart nodded turning to the lit ambulance noticing the small flame now flickering down a straight path towards the upturned van, "Is that supposed to happen?" She nodded towards it.

Carter followed Kmart's line of sight until it reached the gas blazed line of fire directly aimed towards the van, "Alice may wanna hurry up." He turned back to Alice considering whether or not to go help but figuring it'd be more trouble than they needed right now.

Alice turned back towards the flame now speeding up as it continued to hit more and more gas. She turned back to Claire reaching down further but still slightly out of reach of the younger woman. She silently cursed the van for being so crushed as the younger woman was trapped between the underside of the dashboard and passenger seat, without help Claire was going nowhere.

"Alice now would be good!"

Alice's fingers brushed against Claire's which only furthered to aggravate her, she still couldn't reach the younger woman and Claire could still hardly move in her position without some assistance.

The flames where now getting to close for Carter's comfort, if Alice didn't get Claire out in the next few minutes than both women and the van would go up in a blaze. He turned to face Kmart who had now scurried back a fair distance away from the van as the fire quickly ran up the gas line, "Alice for fucks sake that fire isn't slowing down!" He turned back yelling towards Alice.

She growled slightly, letting go of the steering wheel that had held her in place, reaching the younger woman's hand and yanking her up as she quickly reached back for the steering wheel. With Claire's new mobility Alice was able to pull her up and out of the van, turning back just in time to see the visible parts of the upside of the van catch a light. "Go!" she pushed the redhead down the sand dune following quickly behind her as they both rolled down the sand dune that barred the broken windshield. "Move!" she screamed as they both clambered to their feet running a few feet before jumping as the vehicle exploded in a burst of flames, lighting the day lit skies in a fiery mass grave of flames.

"That-" Claire breathed a sigh of relief turning over onto her back watching in the corner of her eye as Alice mimicked her movement before finishing, "that was too close."

Alice chuckled turning to look towards the redhead whose expression now looked between both disbelief and humor. Alice unconsciously wrapped her left arm around the woman's shoulder giving her a small squeeze as she herself breathed out a sigh of relief.

"How's about we never do that again?" Claire chuckled somewhat between deep breaths as she leant into Alice's comfort.

"Works for me," Alice nodded in agreement.

"If this get's anymore romantic I'm gonna be sick," Carter walked over towards them with Kmart leaning on him.

"Hey it's cute," Kmart nudged Carter in the ribs.

Claire cleared her throat pulling away from Alice, as the older woman removed her arm. She was sure the blush that had crept up her neck to her face ever since Carter had spoken was now clearly visible.

Alice opened her mouth but whatever she was going to say was quickly cut off at the sound of propellers cutting through the air. She stood up pulling the redhead to her feet before looking towards the skies that were slowly clearing of the embers of fire revealing Umbrella Osprey's and an Umbrella helicopter.

"Why am I not surprised," Carter shook his head putting his hand up to his face to shield his eye's from the sand storm that had started. He turned immediately to face the Umbrella choppers flanking them before turning back to the three ladies, "Move!" He yelled the group following after him as he made a brake for the nearest building with cover that was in no direction of an Umbrella chopper.

Carter's legs burned but he continued running as bullets sprayed over the open field from the Umbrella choppers. Pulling out his pistol, he ejected the clip into his hand shutting his eyes quickly for a small groan of dissatisfaction to escape as he continued running. He had three bullets, he shook his head aggravated –at staying at the desert trail motel for longer than he should, for starting to care and most of all at Umbrella's terrible timing. He skidded to a stop Claire, Kmart and Alice stopping a few centimeters behind him.

He spotted his car far from his position and yet still close enough to the fire. He closed his eyes sent a silent prayer upward before aiming down the sight and unloading the last three bullets of his clip into the gas tank of his car. Watching it explode, he held up his hand counting down three seconds until it reached his ammo cache in the trunk.

The second explosion managed to take out two of the choppers sending them hurtling towards three others before hurtling towards them. Alice had to admit at first she thought he was crazy for stopping while Umbrella was trying to massacre them but then she saw him firing at his car and when it exploded she thought he was brilliant…but now with Umbrella choppers hurtling towards them she wasn't so sure what to think. She watched as Carter turned pushing both Claire and Kmart to their knee's so he could shield them with his body as best as possible. She knew she had to do something and fast or otherwise they were cooked. She took a step in front of the trio, her pupils dilating massively as she focused all her willpower, strength, endurance, everything she had learned about her powers and everything the T-Virus had at the choppers. Her head was spinning and she felt the trickle of blood run from her ears and nose once the chopper impacted the invisible barrier she had put up. She watched it slowly start to crumble to the sandy ground as the still living Umbrella choppers continued their reign of fire on the invisible barricade.

The small yet warm hand was all she needed; she hadn't known the younger woman for long but she could tell it was Claire's hand. That was all she needed to boost whatever strength she had left within her, her pupils dilated even more covering the blue ring of eye color to the rim. With a glance down to the flaming chopper lying on the dead sand, she forced it to rise and with a quick flick of her attention towards two of the choppers reigning down death, the helicopter hurtled towards them hitting its intended target with devastation and precision.

Claire didn't think it was possible – better yet she didn't believe she was actually seeing it but when she gave the older woman a small squeeze on the shoulder trying to get her to calm down before she did damage to herself, she noticed Alice's pupils widened even more overlapping the rim of eye color.

Alice focused her attention on the flames that had erupted from the exploding Umbrella choppers; she drew the flames into a thick line before directing it towards two of the last three choppers. She forced the flames to encircle the choppers blinding the pilots in flames before slowly crushing them with a solid wall of flames until they imploded from pressure.

Claire watched Alice stand her ground as the last remaining helicopter hovered before flying away in the opposite direction. She didn't care she was focused completely on Alice as the woman's eye's finally returned to normal as she collapsed. Just managing to catch the woman before she hit the ground, she gave a small tap to Alice's cheek, "Alice! Come on!" Claire wiped away the small amount of blood that was weeping out from under Alice's eyelids, she had to ignore the bleeding nose and ears and they bled profusely, if she focused too much on that then she'd have to accept the fact that it was just too damn much blood loss.

Carter took a step up to the two women before kneeling down in front of them Kmart with tears already streaming down her face. "I can help her," he glanced up to Claire looking for any reaction to what he was saying.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she spoke, "How?" She looked up at him anger on her face, it wasn't directed at him. "Can you magically pull some more savior crap out of your ass? Can you wave a magic wand over her and she'll get better?" She growled out, "Don't you fucking dare tell me you can help her unless you have absolute certainty that you can!"

"I can't promise anything for certain cause nothins' for certain," he admitted before extending his arms towards Alice's shakily breathing and somewhat lifeless form in Claire's arms, "But let me try…please."

Claire closed her eyes giving a glance down towards Alice, from the few days she had known her she had pretty much figured out that the woman had to save everyone. But god damn it…why everyone? She reluctantly eased Alice into Carter's open arms before pushing herself to her feet watching cautiously as Carter struggled to his own with Alice's in his arms. "So how you gonna do it?"

Carter started a slow struggling walk up the sanded dunes before eventually adjusting to the extra weight he was carrying. "There used to be an Umbrella facility in Vegas, top secret even from its employees."

"All I heard was used to be," she spoke tersely as she wrapped a comforting arm around the sobbing teen.

"It's abandoned."

"And how do you know this?" Claire asked rather hesitantly, the man was a mystery she couldn't deny that, she had tried to read him and she knew that Alice had tried and yet they still had been unsuccessful.

He maliciously smirked, "Let's just say I'm currently renting."

**The plot deepens as some people may begin to wonder how the hell Carter knows about an Umbrella Facility in Vegas. Also I think the whole Alice/Umbrella Osprey thing played out better in my head. Hope you guy's enjoyed.**


	13. Possibilities

**I don't know why but I really love doing this…**

**Disclaimer – Don't own it so no taking me to court.**

_Possibilities are nothing more than the reminder,  
><em>_That nothing is for certain_

**My Own**

**XXX**

Carter yanked the metallic fragment out of his leg, letting out a small grunt of pain as it slid from his leg. That was it he was convinced that those damn Umbrella choppers where made to shatter upon impact. He chucked the metal shard into the sink watching it and the other two small shards slowly cleanse itself of blood as it entered the stream of water escaping the tap. The moment they had gotten into the abandoned Umbrella facility it was straight to the medical facility where he was to perform his magic on Alice…or at least hope he performed magic on Alice or otherwise he knew he'd be kissing his ass goodbye. For now at least he had a chance to be by himself with no chance of Claire, Alice or Kmart or anyone for that reason annoying him since the only other people excluding himself inside the facility were watching over Alice.

He pushed himself away from the sink glancing over himself in the mirror before running a hand over his face. He was thankful that he never grew facial hair one of the upsides to what had happened to him. He placed both hands against the sink turning to face the monitors of the medical bay as the young teen sat by Alice's beside still crying, he just couldn't believe how hydrated that teen was considering the world. His eye's fell on the redhead, she had yet to shed one tear but had shown the most emotion towards Alice when she spoke to him. It wasn't so much the words she said but the meaning behind them, the thoughts that encumbered the air trying to suffocate him. He knew Alice was lucky to have Claire, not many people cared nowadays well not really truly cared like Claire did.

He had to admit while he was watching the whole display in front of him back on the field when Alice had fell to the ground he had contemplated two very different options to the one he had done. At first he had given considerable amount of thought to just continue running during the whole display of Alice's powers, they wouldn't even know he was gone and they wouldn't care he'd do them all a favor – but he had stayed. Then when Alice had collapsed and Dr. Isaacs had taken off in the helicopter like the cowardly bastard the doctor was he had considered pulling the pistol Alice still had holstered out and if he was lucky he would find three bullets and do away with the three women in front of him.

He wretched before turning towards the sink and throwing up, he hadn't felt an ounce of guilt towards the thought but yet – he knelt down and told them he could help. He wiped his mouth with the back of his palm small amounts of blood showing, he turned the tap on rinsing his hands a watery mess he had created in the sink.

"Hey Claire said I should come check on you," Kmart appeared at the door fiddling with her hands as dried tears streaked the currently visible parts of her face.

Carter dabbed his face dry before throwing the towel towards the makeshift bed in the corner, grabbing a clean shirt and putting it on as he turned to face the teenager, "How's she doing?"

"Claire'll be fine," Kmart nodded trying to convince herself.

"I meant Alice but that's good to," he glanced around his makeshift room awkwardly. He was never one for conversation that didn't result in him saying something cocky or giving someone a smartass answer or comment, however looking at the teen in front of him now he knew she need comforting words. So he did both, "Hey Alice is ninja she'll live and well Claire's commando so she'll be back to her tough ass self once Alice decides to wake up from her fantasy about Claire." He nodded in satisfaction when the teenager gave a small chuckle.

"I hope your right," Kmart almost sounded as if she were pleading.

He nodded understanding that no matter what he said he couldn't be positive, "Hey down the hall second door to the left is an Umbrella kitchen how about you get something for yourself and Claire to eat?" He watched Kmart's features fall at his lack of mention towards Alice, "Claire'll share with Alice something to do with Lady & The Tramp or something like that." He grinned the moment Kmart started chuckling again.

"Okay you win," Kmart held up her hands still chuckling.

"I know I always do, now go on I'm gonna go check up on Clairice." He watched the small look of confusion etch across the teens face, "Claire and Alice." He rolled his eyes before moving down the hall towards the med bay, "Get with the times Kmart."

Carter rounded yet another corner making his way down yet another corridor; he wondered how Kmart had managed to find her way when after six years he still couldn't manage to find his way around the place. He let out a sigh of relief the moment the med bay came into sight, he was nearly ready to declare himself MIA. He took his first steps into the med bay and was greeted by a half hearted smile that was still somewhat sad.

"Hey," Claire managed. She didn't know why she was bothered by Alice laying unconscious in the hospital bed, maybe it was cause' the woman had saved her life more than once.

"Hey," he gave a small nod in Alice's direction, "Sleeping beauty will wake up soon."

"You can't guarantee that."

"No I can't but without faith where would we be?" He questioned sincerely.

"Faith in what?" she asked giving a small huff of annoyance and disbelief, "A high-power? A God?"

"It doesn't matter what you have faith towards as long as you have it, it's what keeps people going. You'd be surprised what the slightest bit of faith can achieve," Carter turned to face Claire where she leant against a medical table arms folded.

"If there was a God you tell me where he was when the apocalypse happened, you tell me where he is now while Alice lies there dying, you tell me where he is twelve months from now when the there is no longer a soul left on Earth!" She yelled before taking a deep breath, "Can you honestly stand there and tell me to put faith in somebody that doesn't exist?" She watched the young man nod, she saw the flicker of anger snap across his face and then disappear in a breath making her doubt it was even there. "Why won't you yell or say something damn it!"

"You want a reaction cause' right now you feel weak and useless but yelling at you isn't going to change anything the only person who can change what you're feeling is you."

"And who made you a fuckin' prophet or priest!" She sighed. He was right she felt useless and weak and she was just asking for a reaction…anything. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool you're pissed and your taking it out on the closest person around you at the moment," he paused with a shrug, "It's better than takin' it out on Kmart."

Claire shook her head with disbelief before looking back to Carter, "How can you be so thoughtful when I'm yelling at you."

Carter shrugged once more "Don't get used to it." He teased watching a proper yet small smile appear on the redhead's face.

Claire chuckled quietly before curiously questioning, "Do you believe there's a man upstairs?"

"If you mean God?" he paused watching the nod before finishing, "Yeah I do hard to think there isn't."

"Why hasn't he helped then?" Claire asked almost pleading with him to give her a reasonable answer.

He believed that the man upstairs didn't help because what good would it do? We'd just go back to war, fighting, murder, thieving, slavery etcetera in would never end…this was it, this was Mother Nature cleaning the Earth of its poison and God allowing a cleansing. "I don't know," he replied honestly, he had theories but in the end the only one that knew the answer to Claire's question was the man himself. Carter heard the small groan from the bed, knowing Claire also heard it since she was at the bedside immediately. He took the remaining steps over towards the bedside leaning over in front of Alice's face mere inches away from the woman. "That's right Dorothy it was all a dream," he heard the clearing of Claire's throat at his sarcastic comment. He grinned playfully giving a shrug before backing out of the room when a small death glare was shot his way, "I should go check up on Kmart."

Claire waited till Carter had left the room before giving an amused shake of her head, looking down at the woman now coughing and trying to right herself up "Hey easy now."

"How long was I out?" Alice's voice was rougher than usual. She placed a hand to her forehead feeling the throbbing start to increase, all she remembered was an Umbrella helicopter flying away with Dr. Isaacs in it and then it went black she was falling but she never felt the impact of the ground.

"A good couple of hours," Claire answered.

"Right," she rubbed her eye's looking around the med bay, "Where's Kmart?"

"I don't know but Carter's going to check on her now, I'm sure she's fine."

"And Carlos and the rest?" she had to ask.

Claire looked away taking a few pacing steps to the other side of the room before making her way back, she had thought about that, the transmission had been cut so she never heard what Carlos was going to say after. When they had reached the camp the school bus and Hummer were missing leaving only an upturned and ablaze ambulance, which meant Carlos had gotten the hell out of dodge and probably waited for them at a designated safe zone and after not showing for hours she hoped he had just continued. He was her second she trusted him with the convoy, she was sure he'd do it if it meant protecting the convoy.

"I'm sorry," Alice frowned slightly as she bowed her head.

"We don't know what happened, so no need for sorry's." She offered a half smile before handing the glass of water to Alice that had been sitting on the bedside table for a good part of an hour.

Alice took the glass with a small smile of her own, gulping down the clear liquid with relief as it washed over her dried throat. "Where are we?"

"Vegas, Carter's place, I could get you the postcode too if you want," Claire crinkled her brow to what she was saying.

Alice let a small laugh escape as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Way too much time spent with Carter, so no more talking to him unless I'm there."

"Yes ma'am," Claire gave a mock salute helping Alice up and to her feet and letting the woman use her as somewhat of a makeshift crutch.

"I'm good," Alice nodded trying to push of off Claire but being held firmly in place by an arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

"I don't think so, just take it easy you may have all these powers but you're still human." Claire moved Alice over to the chair in the corner of the room that she had pushed over there after Kmart had left; it was a small distraction that didn't last nearly long enough

Alice blinked at Claire a few times a small smile playing her lips as the redhead returned to the glass she had placed back on the bedside table. After everything that had happened, Claire still thought of her as human. She accepted the second glass of water from Claire this time taking ease to drink it. "How are you feeling?"

"Me?" she asked somewhat between anger and disbelief, "Are you serious? Have you taken a look in a mirror?"

"I look that ugly?" Alice smirked at the glare coming from Claire, "I'm fine Claire."

"Alice!"

Claire and Alice both snapped their heads towards the half scream and squeal noise that had erupted from the doorway. Claire gave a small smile towards the teen and chuckled slightly when Kmart had nearly tackled Alice and the chair to the ground. The girl was way too trusting Claire knew that but Kmart had taken an immediate shine Alice before the woman had even managed to wake up after the crow incident. "Easy now Kmart Alice is still in recovery."

"I'm fine dizziness is gone and pain is starting to dull down I'll be back to normal in no time." Alice gave Claire a reassuring smile but it failed to do its purpose as Claire continued her worried look towards Alice.

"Kmart cooks but can't even be bothered to carry the food," Carter appeared in the doorway taking the few steps over to the three women handing the food tray to Alice who hesitantly accepted it.

"Hey I carried it half way," Kmart nodded turning back to Alice and Claire to reassure them she did something.

"Yeah well how's snow white?" Carter nodded towards Alice.

"Perfect nearly," she picked up the fork and took her first bite of the noodles that had been placed in the corner of the tray.

"Well that's good cause' I want to know where Isaacs is off to." Carter nodded turning back to the door while continuing talking, "I can track the Umbrella helicopter using their satellite in their database."

"Password protected and even if you manage to get in their bound to shut you off before you get the location." Alice handed the fork over to Claire who shook her head refusing it but Alice was having none of that. She poked the fork into the small cut chicken bits before putting up to Claire's mouth if the woman wouldn't eat on her own she'd feed her then.

"So I'll upload a virus in the central network that way the moment they start to cut me off…" He raised his hands flicking them open and closed once, "BAM!" he yelled. "A virus pops up and they have to delete that before locking me out and by then I'll have what data I want on them."

"Sounds smart but we'll see," Alice continued holding the piece of chicken up towards Claire's mouth she wasn't backing down from Claire's staring contest that the younger woman had started up.

"Hey thanks for the faith pfft."

"Wait!" Claire called out turning to face Carter stopping the man in his tracks.

"Yeah?" he turned to face Claire shoving his hands into his pockets and rolling his shoulders.

"Can you track anything?"

**I have kept Carlos and the convoy alive for a reason; they make a return in the sequel. Also I have got to wonder how many people actually picked up better yet took notice of the fact that Carter knows who Dr. Isaacs…wonder how he does? Well you'll have to wait and see, don't mean you can't come up with your own hypothesis I'd certainly like to hear them. Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. The Insider

**Okay it's been a while since I last updated but I lost this chapter and have only just found it. Now this story is almost over but I already have a sequel planned. Hope you enjoy this chapter and trust me the action scenes look a lot better in my head than I can write them.**

**One cannot truly be a traitor,**

**If one is not caught**

_**My Own**_

**XXX**

Alice leant back against one of the Umbrella desks, Kmart beside her sitting on top of the desk swinging her legs back and forth while Claire paced in front of them, she had left her guns behind in the infirmary and now she wish she hadn't. Alice moved her attention from Claire to Carter who had been tapping away at his computer for a good two hours now and she had to admit she was starting to lose her patience and with no weapons to take her attention of the incredibly frustrating waiting patience was definitely of virtue. The teen however was perfectly content and silent with the current happenings, Claire on the other hand. Alice turned back to face Claire who was still pacing. Well the redhead had lost her patience about half an hour into the whole thing. "You keep pacing Claire and you'll wear a hole in the ground."

Claire rolled her eyes at Alice before turning to Carter, hands on hips she stopped her pacing "Well genius is it done?"

"You know that question is as annoying as 'are we there yet?' or 'is dinner ready?'" He stood up ejecting the USB from his laptop before slamming the lid shut and moving over to an Umbrella computer, "But yes it's done just gotta upload it and start hacking away."

"Won't they be able to trace?" Kmart asked watching as both Claire and Alice froze turning to give Carter a curious look.

"They have to delete the virus first which will take a good fifteen minutes," Carter tapped away at the keyboard watching the screen as it posted how much of the virus had been uploaded, "I'm thinking of naming it the T-Virus." He watched the weird looks coming from the three females in the room and he rolled his eyes, "You know the thing that turned everyone into zombies."

"Yeah we got that but why?" Kmart asked.

"Cause it'd be irony…" he laughed as the last bits of the virus uploaded, "I'd love to see their faces."

Claire shook her head before speaking up, "How long does it take to log into the satellite and start tracking?"

"Depends."

Alice rolled her eyes when she realized that's all he was willing to give them, "Depends on what?"

"Well these Umbrella computers haven't been maintained for six years so there probably really slow so it could take anywhere from three to four." Carter shrugged bringing up the main data in the computer.

"Well that's good three to four minutes ain't bad," Kmart said nodding with everyone else.

"I meant three minute's to four hours," Carter turned to face them, "So keep your fingers crossed," He managed weakly at the death glare's he received from all three females.

"And how exactly does this all work?" Alice asked still not believing he could pull it off. She had seen some of the best computer tech's Umbrella had and she had to admit she had never seen someone take a computer apart and put it back together so fast yet alone trace a cell phone number in under two seconds.

"Well I start my hack into the Umbrella database and when Umbrella pick up on a computer branching from the Las Vegas facility they'll put their techs onto blocking me out." He nodded as he started his hack, "The moment they start their upload to lock me out the T-virus is automatically transferred to their computer main board infecting all their databases and demolishing the last lock out and all saved files that they have." He smiled proud of what he had done, "And during the time they take to get everything back online I'll be tracking and hopefully done."

"And you got fifteen minutes to track?" Claire asked hesitantly not really knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

"Maybe more, maybe less," Carter shrugged tapping away at the keyboard.

"Less?"

"Look it all depends on the number of computer's and how smart their tech's are." Carter waved his hands about expressing his point of view before returning them to the keyboard.

"Their techs are smart, like real smart." Alice pointed out.

"Give a guy a break would you," he held up his hands defensively with a huff.

"Can you also retrieve information while virusing them," it wasn't a real word but it was the best thing Alice could come up with in such a short time.

"You mean pulling files from Umbrella?" He asked curiously turning to face Alice before shaking his head, "Impossible." He quickly turned back to the Umbrella computer screen, the hack attempt successful. "Oh right and where operational," he smiled quickly entering the satellite network.

Alice glanced down at her wrist watch, she was a very patient person but this man and his current hacking was definitely getting on her nerves. It was currently eleven minutes since he had started the hack and she was near biting her nails in nervous anticipation, if he couldn't track the chopper what then? If he couldn't find Claire's convoy, what would the redhead do then? She could feel the onset of a headache spiking in the side of her head but she ignored the pain, even ignoring the slight trickle of blood that started forming at the base of her nose.

Carter shifted his hand to hit the enter button but it froze the moment the abandoned Umbrella Facility blared its alarms throughout the corridors and flashed its red lights. "Crap that ain't good," Carter exited his hacking attempts and brought up the interior map of the facility before locking the main corridor door that lead to the room they were in.

"What is it?" Claire asked calmly stepping up behind the young man to look at the computer screen over his shoulder.

"We've got company," Alice wiped her nose as she turned to face the metallic framed door behind her.

"How?" Kmart questioned looking over towards Carter, "Wouldn't you have been alerted."

"I should have been," Carter nodded pushing himself up to his feet, "Well looks like we should pack up and get the hell out of here."

Claire turned to watch Umbrella forces pile in through the facility on the other side of the four inch thick glass window. "Were gonna need bigger guns," Claire retorted.

"No argument here," Alice nodded before turning to face Carter.

"There's an armory on the next level and a Umbrella security lock down system on the floor above," Carter pointed out on the computer screen as it rotated to show the area he was speaking about.

"Me and Kmart can take the security system I'll have a better chance of being able to activate," Claire nodded towards Alice before giving Kmart's shoulder a nudge towards the door on the opposite side of the room that was not being bombarded by Umbrella forces.

"Looks like we've got the armory," Alice pointed out moving towards the door with Umbrella forces on the opposite side still trying to get it open.

"Wait," Carter held up his hands forcing Alice to turn to face him, "I say we get the hell out of this place forget about the armory there's an escape hatch, I say we grab the redhead and the teen and get the hell out of here."

"This could be a good chance to deal a serious blow to Umbrella," Alice commented turning to face the young man.

"It's not worth it," Carter shook his head, if Doctor Isaac's was in the facility and he was sure he was then he was sure that this wasn't going to be as simple as meet and greet.

"Not worth it? What aren't you telling us?" Alice questioned the young man, surprised at herself for using the word 'us' instead of 'me'. She squinted only briefly at the young man as the door behind her crashed to floor and soldiers piled in.

"We'll deal with it later," Carter didn't skip a beat, taking off his jacket in record time and throwing it towards Alice.

Alice caught the black jacket throwing it over the head of the first Umbrella soldier to enter before kicking the man in the ribs, grabbing the back of his vest she threw him behind her towards Carter as she yanked the soldier's gun from its holster and fired at the next Umbrella soldier.

Carter grabbed the first soldier, snapping his neck before pulling out the soldier's combat knife. He watched Alice shoot the next soldier before sideways kicking the third causing the soldier to stumble back into the others as she ducked.

Alice ducked just in time to hear the whirring of a knife over her head; she stood up just in time to see it impale the glass visor of the helmet leaving the soldier to keel over dead. She pulled another through the door pushing him towards Carter as two more filed in through the door. One thing she had to admit, they seemed to be working in a unanimous fashion – perfectly in sync with one another.

Carter slammed his fist into the chest of the Umbrella soldier he had been thrown as more soldiers entered leaving them with twelve soldiers in total in the room. A swing around and his fist collided with another soldier before another took a swing at him. He grabbed the arm before spinning turning his back to the soldier and flipping him over himself he grabbed the small metallic baton like weapon from its holster on the soldier's hip.

Alice was ducking from bullet fire as she slowly lowered the amount of soldiers in the room, a knife stab to the neck of a soldier leaving him to sputtering out blood all over the floor. She snapped another's neck with a kick to the underside jaw of the soldier.

Carter slammed the metallic baton into an Umbrella soldier, ducking quickly as an Umbrella bullet whizzed over his head shattering the soldier in front of him visor and impaling the soldiers head. He spun kicked the soldier who had shot the bullet behind him knocking the gun out of his hand before fist fighting the Umbrella soldier.

Alice dispelled another two soldiers as the fight continued raging on. She wasn't bothered not until she heard the loud whirring of a missile splicing through the air. She turned to face the soldier at the door missile launcher in hand while missile was already dispelled and sailing through the air. As if he had sensed it, the young man had already moved next to Alice as she focused her attention on the missile halting it mid flight only a meter or two away from them.

"If you got a plan now would be a good idea," Carter breathed out only slightly exhausted as he back kicked a soldier trying to grab Alice before focusing on the next soldier charging towards him.

Alice felt the young man shift to stand back to back with her as he dealt with every soldier in the room, her attention still focused on the missile in front of her. She couldn't hold it much longer as she felt her body slowly drain of energy, if she let it go it would explode upon impact.

"Alice," Carter spoke as he managed to knock out one soldier but more continued to surround him.

Alice dropped the missile, focusing her attention on containing the blast.

Carter ducked as did all the other occupants in the room apart from Alice. The flames of the explosion encircled him and Alice leaving them untouched while burning the rest of the room to a crisp. He never thought he'd admit it but the sheer force of Alice's abilities scared him, someone with that much power and no real idea of how they were going to use it other than revenge was a deadly mix he knew that from experience, this same experience.

The flames died and Alice crumpled down to one knee, her nose trickling with blood. "We grab those weapons and find Claire, and then we finish this."

Carter shook his head but grabbed Alice's arm pulling her to her feet, "Let's go then."

Alice and Carter walked through the corridors, quickly but quietly. She was letting him deal with any Umbrella soldiers they encountered as she was still regaining her energy from the feat she had pulled back in the computer room. She watched his reactions to each soldier, she watched as he made sure not to kill any only deal enough damage to knock them unconscious, it was familiar – incredibly familiar.

"Okay this is it," Carter tapped away at the door console until it hissed open.

"Umbrella didn't take any with them?" Alice questioned as she looked at the weapon stash.

"Nope I'm guessing Umbrella got the hell out of dodge quickly but for unknown reasons." Carter shrugged stepping into the armory with hesitation, "I still think we should just get the fuck out of here." He spoke as he made his way through the armory.

Alice squinted, he was way too eager to get out. She hadn't been able to read him very much but what she had picked up on she knew he was hiding something, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," he replied instantaneously, "Why you think somethin's wrong?"

"You're a little too eager to get out of here, what are you hiding?" Alice repeated the question once again taking a step up to the young man.

"Look Umbrella won't hesitate to shoot on sight that's why I want to get out of here, there's too many to fight." Carter shook his head, his body telling him to take a step back but at the same time refusing.

Alice's head started pounding once again as blood began to trickle from her nose once more, "Were not going anywhere." Alice snapped both of her hands to the man's over shirt before slamming him up against the wall behind him.

Carter knew where this was going he had seen it more than once, he knew he should have reacted before she had grabbed him but deep down he knew whatever she did wasn't conscious but that didn't stop the anger from boiling. "It was you," he spoke calmly, "You lead Umbrella here." He looked for any resignation to what he was saying in her eyes and when none came he continued, "You're going to be the death of Claire and Kmart." The hatred in his voice seeped through and he grounded his teeth more angry at himself for allowing it to slip.

"You have no right to speak of Claire and Kmart," her grip tightened tremendously as she lifted him a few centimeters of the ground. She couldn't tell why but the protective hatred instinct inside her boiled at the mention of Claire and Kmart she wouldn't hurt them, why would she?

Carter softened slightly as he saw the lost look in the woman's eyes, "Umbrella owns you Alice…they always will."

It was then that Alice saw the Umbrella sign flash in her own eyes in the reflection of his. She released the young man's over shirt collar only hearing the noise of feet impacting the ground and the solid breathing of someone trying to regain oxygen. He was right, she was dangerous, and she was a danger towards Claire and Kmart.

Alice shook her head violently, no she could control it she wouldn't let Umbrella control her. She turned to face the man still heaving on the floor. "Grab what weapons you can were ending this now," she turned towards the weapons racks. Was she a weapon to use against Umbrella? Or was she the Insider for Umbrella? Either way as she focused on what had happened and the weapon rack she was now shuffling through she never heard when Carter had said 'They always have'.

**Oooh and the plot deepens. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	15. A History With You

**I'm back but sadly this story is coming to an end with just two chapters to go, however a sequel will be happening. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

**I can feel the pain,  
><strong>**I can feel the hatred,  
><strong>**But I can't understand where it's coming from  
><strong>_**  
>My Own<strong>_

**XXX**

Alice stepped out of the operational elevator with a glance to the right confirming that Carter was in fact purposely keeping his distance from her. She ran her eyes around the security room filled with high tech computers and security systems lining the walls of the large white circular room, which only had an elevator door, emergency exit door and a staircase door. As ex head of security she knew what each and every piece of machinery did but had never really been bothered to understand how each piece worked. Her gaze fell on the redhead frustratingly trying to fix the broken down electrical board and that brought a smile to her face.

"Need some help," Alice piped up earning a glare from the redhead as she felt Carter shift to the other side of the room, Kmart following the young man over.

"I'm standing next to a very live electrical circuit board and I'm very frustrated," Claire snapped slightly while glaring at Alice whose smile went to one of sympathy and immediately Claire regretted snapping. Claire brushed a hand through her hair before giving her shoulders dramatic rolls to try to get rid of her frustrations. "So how'd it go with Umbrella?" Claire asked turning back to face the electrical circuit board.

"Not so good I'm afraid," the deep British accent that had infiltrated the room in a silent but deafening tone had heads snapping towards the Emergency exit.

"Who the hell puts an Emergency Exits in an Umbrella Facility?" Carter glanced curiously over to Dr. Isaacs and when no answer came from the British doctor he turned to face Alice and Claire who were staring back at him with glares. Although the question may have came out sarcastic he really was curious as to why they had an Emergency Exit in a bunker thousands of meters underground, especially when the only way to exit was to move upward and the Emergency Exit continued downwards. So with more determination and more curiosity he asked once again, "No seriously guys."

Dr. Isaacs gave an aggravated sigh before waving the gun towards the center of the room motioning for the occupants that weren't apart of Umbrella to move. "Claire Redfield and Mr. Malbye you really are becoming quite a disturbance."

"Proud to help doc," Carter replied sarcastically.

"How do you know who I am?" Claire asked ignoring the comment from the young blonde man beside her.

"It's been a long time Ms. Redfield you probably don't remember me as a matter of fact you shouldn't but that is of no concern at this point." Dr. Isaacs replied to the question with a look of adoration as he looked back and forth between Project Alice and Claire.

"No concern?" Claire asked repeating his last words, "Because I'd beg to differ."

"All that matters is that it's time to come home Ms. Redfield," he smiled once at Claire before turning to Alice, "You too Project Alice."

"You bastard your selling them out again," Carter snapped towards Dr. Isaacs as he took two pissed off steps forward towards the British doctor but the motion was halted by the sounds of gun 'safeties' being clicked off.

"Mr. Malbye," Dr. Isaacs said with a 'tsk' at the end of his sentence, "Such potential, such skill and ability but yet such a letdown."

"What do you mean a letdown?" Alice asked now intrigued by the fact that Dr. Isaacs had not only known Claire and Carter but had, had some interactions with them. What interactions exactly? She didn't know.

"Why don't you tell them Mr. Malbye?" Dr. Isaacs taunted the young blond, "Go ahead tell them exactly why you're acting like you are." He watched the young man's face fall and he knew he had him but still he continued urging, "Tell them the truth about it all…all of it."

"I can't," Carter breathed out in barely a whisper, "But I can't go through that…" Carter paused lowering his eyesight to the floor beneath him, "Not again."

"Not again?" Claire now completely confused with the conversation happening asked as she pulled Kmart closer towards her, the Umbrella soldiers now forming a perfect circle around them.

Dr. Isaacs took a step forward towards the young man, he knew his soldiers stood only a small chance in a fight with Project Alice as her telekinetic abilities had grew tenfold but with Claire Redfield and Carter in the same room with Project Alice…chances of capturing the two women were slowly fading away. "The doors open to you Mr. Malbye all you have to do is turn your back," Dr. Isaacs placed a hand on the man's left shoulder.

Would it be abandoning if he did such a thing? Would it be betrayal, traitorous if he did? Would he be saving them from the truth? Would it be a possibility for a better future than they had now? "I'm sorry," Carter whispered taking a step past Dr. Isaacs as thousands of more questions ransacked his brain. He had no answers only questions…he never had answers just questions.

"You son of a bitch you're taking the easy way out," Claire spat out angrily to Carter.

"It's so much better this way," Carter turned his back on Claire, Kmart and Alice but the eyes boring into the back of his head made him turn back once he reached the elevator. The look on Alice's face was one of pure hatred he had only ever seen it once and never had he thought he would again. He didn't blame her…he couldn't but he was right it was so much easier not knowing the truth.

Alice took a deep breath in and released it once the elevator doors pinged closed. She made note that if she ever lived to see the man again she'd kill him with no mercy what so ever. "You better make this good." Alice ground out as her fists clenched.

"Project Alice you're such a disappointment, were not the enemy here." Dr. Isaacs shook his head confidence almost pouring from his mouth.

Claire heard Kmart snort in disbelief beside her, at least the girl new who was wrong and who was right. "What's this truth you're so eager not to tell us about?"

"In due time my dear," Dr. Isaacs reached out to put a hand on Claire's cheek but the hand was grabbed before it could even get half way.

Alice's last straws had been reached her patience had worn thin, the moment the slimy doctor had even thought about touching Claire in such a way had made Alice's skin crawl. Hell no, the man was not going to lay a finger on Claire not if she could help it and she most definitely could. Alice's attention was snapped away from Dr. Isaacs the moments guns clicked up towards her and the sound of soldiers switching stance echoed in her ears. They outnumbered her dramatically but she was confident that if she could just fight back the exhaustion her abilities cause she'd be able to take them all out.

"Project Alice release me," Dr. Isaacs spoke in a calm tone and almost smirked as the grip on his wrist was released slightly.

Alice squinted slightly, fighting back against the incessant nagging to release the British doctor. It was powerful, her brain sending messages to the rest of her body on their own account. It wasn't till a sharp pain in the back of her head spiked a headache did she release her grip before crumpling to one knee on the floor. She had felt pain before, it came with being Head of Security, she had a high pain tolerance but the pain she was feeling now was as if someone was digging a knife into the base of her brain.

"Alice," Claire moved to Alice's side kneeling down just enough to get a better look at the blond, "What the hell did you do to her?" Claire turned to the doctor who now had a smug look on his face.

"I made her better, smarter, faster, and stronger than anyone could ever hope to be." He answered quite proud of himself.

"No you took a chance at playing god," Alice replied pushing herself up as the pain spiked to ridiculous heights.

Claire took a step back towards Kmart, the girl putting on a brave face but deep down Claire knew she had to have been terrified by the current happenings anybody would. One day your at Kmart, the next a zombie apocalypse is happening and now you have Umbrella breathing down your back.

"You sound so much like Mr. Malbye and Ms. Valentine." Dr. Isaacs commented with a small smile, "And it's true. We took a chance at playing god," he nodded pacing back and forth between Project Alice and Claire to make sure he got his point across to both women, "But it paid off."

"At what cost?" Claire spoke up once she realized Alice wasn't going to.

"That would have been their reply," Dr. Isaacs shook his head, "They don't understand." He turned to Project Alice, brushing his fingers over the blonde womans cheek. "Damn," he snapped more to himself as he withdrew his hand from the sudden trickle of blood that had immediately started falling from the woman's nose and over his hand. Dr. Isaacs withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket, using it to dry the blood of quickly from his hand.

"What's the problem doctor afraid you'll get a little of your creation on you?" Alice questioned the doctor as she fought of the pain that was now slightly dulling.

"Kill the girl," Dr. Isaacs turned away from Project Alice motioning for two of the guards to follow him, "Bring Ms. Redfield back with you she's too valuable to lose, however if she becomes difficult feel free to use any means to restrain her just…" he paused as he turned face them once he entered the elevator the handkerchief hand still hovering over the opposite hand, "Don't kill her."

The moment the doors had pinged shut Alice could almost feel the excruciating pain rise once again in the back of her head. It was the chip, she knew what it was after all she had spent a majority of her time in the Nevada desert trying to stop the chip from doing such a thing but to no avail.

"Alice?" Claire questioned pushing Kmart behind her as she watched Alice struggle internally.

Alice couldn't let the chip win, letting the chip win meant letting Umbrella win and so much had happened for such a thing to happen. She could feel the pain rising even more as if it were burning her brain with scorching temperatures. She knew all she had to do was keep up with it for a few seconds and the chip would snap and dissolve under such pressure.

"Alice?" Claire questioned once again as the remaining Umbrella soldiers started approaching.

Just a few more seconds, that was all she needed. It was almost impossible; she had to admit giving into the chips desirable function was currently tempting…very tempting. All she had to do was kill the blonde teenager, grab Claire and follow the soldiers and the pain would disappear.

"Alice!" Claire yelled hoping for a reaction from the blonde woman, anything that wasn't ignorance to what was happening.

The scream was enough for Alice to find the last bit of willpower that was tucked away, where? She had no idea but it had been stored possibly for an occasion such as this. Alice shook herself out of her daze before snapping to attention, turning to face the soldiers currently closing in on Claire and Kmart. A quick thought sent the three soldiers flying back into the walls behind them, indenting them and knocking themselves unconscious.

The cracked wall that now hosted a large split from floor to ceiling behind Claire and Kmart was an indication to Claire that Alice was back and back to being her normal self…well what Claire thought was Alice's normal self at least. Claire's train of thought was suddenly ruined as the last remaining soldier was dealt with, with precision, the soldier dropping to his knees, knife sticking out the side of his Umbrella ball cap. Claire couldn't even remember the blonde haired woman moving but apparently sometime during her thoughts she had, a glance to her left at the shocked looking teenager told Claire that the blonde woman had move, and with speed…serious speed.

"Come on," Alice reached out taking Claire's hand to drag the woman up the steps, Kmart following closely behind the redhead. She knew there'd be a lot of questions but right now she had to catch Dr. Isaacs.

Alice kicked open the Umbrella helipad door two Umbrella pistols at her side. She looked like a woman on a mission, hell she was a woman on a mission…one that would end with Dr. Isaacs kicked as. She groaned quietly as she put one foot in front of the other making her way closer and quicker towards the helicopter that was slowly prepping for take-off, she was sounding way to much like Carter even in her thoughts.

Claire brought up the rear behind Alice and Kmart behind her, a fair distance between the three of them but not so far that Claire hadn't noticed the sudden speed and determination that Dr. Isaacs had the moment he spotted Alice making her way over to him with a determined deadly stride.

Alice fought back the still heightening pain of the chip in her head as she closed in on the helicopter. The pain reached her tolerance level the moment she reached the Umbrella logoed helicopter. She dropped to her knees, blood trickling from her nose once again. She heard the distinct sound off helicopter blades slicing through air but when she looked up instead of finding a helicopter in front of her as she had expected she found Claire staring down at her concern evident in her features as the pain in Alice's head slowly subsided.

"You okay?" Claire asked, hearing the small thudding of footsteps drawing closer to her and Alice.

Alice's reply was a groan of pain as she pushed herself back up to her feet. Her head was still sore with after effects, her nose was still trickling blood but a lot slower and she had thousands of questions running through her mind – not helping her head in the slightest. How did Isaacs know Claire? What was with the whole time to come home bull that Isaacs was going on about? Why was Carter so eager to disappear at the mention of telling us something – that seemed rather important? Ugh she just had to stop thinking for a second.

"Earth to Alice," Claire said with a worried look as she waved her hand in front of the blondes face.

Alice followed the arm with her eyes until she reached Claire's eyes, all thoughts from prior disappearing. Alice let a small smile tinge the corner of her lips before speaking up, "We need to find where that helicopter is going?"

"Why?" Claire questioned taking a few steps backwards watching as Alice rolled her shoulders.

"That helicopter would be a brilliant way to make it to Alaska," Alice responded before moving towards the door leading back to the interior of the Umbrella facility.

Claire shook her head, "Is that it?" She watched as the older woman halted her footsteps but refusing to turn to face her, "Or is it revenge? I can see it Alice I'm not blind, they did something to you yeah but you can't let it ruin your life."

"You don't understand," Alice shook her head still refusing to turn to face Claire – one look and she knew she'd decide against it.

"No I guess I don't but when you go to get this 'revenge' of yours," Claire made quotation marks in the air with her fingers to emphasize her point, "Don't come back."

This time Alice did turn to face the redhead. How could she do that to her? She was making her choose against people she now considered friends – albeit the feelings towards the redhead – and her chance to finally destroy Umbrella once and for all…It wasn't revenge, was it? She believed in making Umbrella pay for their crimes but in the process she'd lose her friends. "I have to end this." Alice spoke in an almost pleading tone.

"No," Claire shook her head and in a sincere yet sorrowful tone she finished, "It'll never end Alice." Claire felt as if she'd been in this position before saying the exact same thing but she brushed it off as one of those weird déjà vu moments before brushing past Alice and making her way back into the facility leaving Alice and Kmart to standing on the Underground helipad.

"Alice?" Kmart asked barely above a whisper.

"I have to do this K; it's the only way to make Umbrella stop." Alice looked up at Kmart who was plastered with the same sincere and sorrowful expression as Claire had been.

Kmart gave her head a shake, she may have only been a teenager but she knew exactly what throwing your life away for nothing was she had seen it in a few members of the convoy and in Claire. She loved Claire but the way the woman went about making sure everyone was better off than herself she had to admit she hated. Maybe that was it; maybe Claire being upset at Alice was only an instinctual reaction because they were so much alike. Kmart looked at the doorway Claire had just left through and Alice was currently making her way towards before looking towards Alice, so much alike but yet so different.

**Okay well two chapters left to go and then I start the sequel. Hope you guys enjoyed…plus check out the Retribution trailer if you haven't already (sadly no Claire) but still it looks awesome.**


	16. It's Harder Than It Looks

**One chapter left after this, I'm not sure thought when I'll put the sequel up since I'm going on holidays in March for six months so I just want to finish up all these stories so I don't leave you guys hanging.**

…_by bringing myself over the edge and back,  
><em>_I discovered a passion to live my days fully,  
><em>_A conviction that will sustain me like sweet water,  
><em>_On the periodically barren plain,  
><em>_Of our short lives  
><em>_**Jonathan Waterman**_

**XXX**

Alice glanced back over her shoulder to the blonde teenager and the redhead who were standing side by side one wearing a smile, the other an exasperated look. They had tracked the Umbrella helicopter to small shack just outside of Las Vegas but still a fair distance to walk. Alice sighed, unbelievably she had missed the young blond haired man who had been a source of not only amusement but company when Claire and Kmart where in conversation, which seemed to be all the time since the conversation better yet disagreement, or was it an argument? She couldn't tell and really she didn't want to know the real definition. All she did know is ever since then Claire had been ignoring her and it set Alice on edge, she didn't like having the redhead pissed at her but it was for the best.

Claire gave a small smile towards the blonde teenager letting her know that she was still listening – albeit barely – but still listening. Her mind was stuck half way between listening to Kmart and off with thoughts about what would happen when they finally found the Umbrella helicopter. Her convoy was gone, Carter had taken off and Alice was going to leave, in the end it'd just be her and Kmart and perhaps Alaska. She had been thinking about it ever since she had arrived in the underground Umbrella facility, perhaps her convoy had packed up and still continued on route to Alaska but even if they did they'd have to stop in a major city for supplies and Claire wasn't so sure that was a good idea, all she could do was pray that her convoy – or was it Carlos's now – was alright.

Alice entered Vegas at the opposite end the group had the first time they had arrived with the convoy. The moment she entered she took in the miniaturized version of the Sphinx that stood tall and proud, she had to admit she was amazed by the detail that was put into such a building. She could see the tip of the miniaturized Eiffel tower in the distance that they had stumbled upon when they entered Vegas the first time. Alice had planned on finding the vehicles from before after all a military transport truck held a lot more gas than a normal vehicle held but the possibilities of finding the vehicle and not running into any undead along the way were thin very thin, so she'd settle for any capable vehicle she could find.

Claire followed along behind Alice not to close but definitely not too far away so she'd start losing ground with the blonde, she wanted to apologize but every time she went to open her mouth the guilt disappeared and the anger for what Alice was actually doing seeped back inside her mind. She shook her head shaking the thoughts of everything that had happened over the past few days out of her mind, it was pointless fretting over such things when there were bigger things to worry about like how the hell they were going to reach the area that the helicopter had landed in with no vehicle to drive.

Claire sighed inwardly as Kmart went about kicking any stone or rock she could find in the thick packed in sand that covered the streets. She was tired, tired of it all; the running, the hiding, the surviving, why bother when in the end Umbrella comes out on top.

Alice fell back beside Claire, Kmart catching the hint as she walked a few steps in front of the two women, "You okay?" Alice asked barely above a whisper.

Claire jumped slightly startled at the fact she had been too far gone to notice Alice beside her and Kmart ahead, "I'm fine." She answered deciding against snapping at the older woman; after all it wouldn't solve anything.

"No you're not Claire," Alice commented resisting the urge to put her hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Why don't you go back to thinking about plotting revenge on Umbrella!" Claire snapped earning herself Kmart's attention. Well so much for not snapping.

"Claire, just because you think I don't care…"

Claire held up her hand silencing the older woman, "Alice save it." She shook her head feeling the onset of a headache starting to make its self noticed, she gave one more look at Alice before walking away. Was she being too harsh?

Alice sighed inwardly, why couldn't Claire just understand where she was coming from? With another sigh she followed after Claire who had already caught up with Kmart. "The Jeep over there should be adequate enough," Alice pointed to a silver Jeep a fair distance in front of them that was slowly being buried by the sand. It looked recent, probably was too, she just hoped the survivors managed to make it out before they were infected…better yet eaten.

Claire followed after Kmart in a small jog towards the truck, hearing Alice's footsteps closely behind her. Claire yanked open the Jeep passenger door once she reached it, the dank smell of decay hitting her immediately. She waved her hand in front of her face trying her best to waft the smell away. "I don't want to know what died." Claire commented earning a more than enthusiastic nod from the teenager.

"It's clean there's no blood," Alice stated as she jumped into the driver's side. "Fuels good too."

"Let's start her up see if she's still good," Claire took a step back from the passenger side previous disagreement with Alice put aside.

Alice followed the order with ease by yanking the multi colored wires out from under the steering wheel dash board, in a matter of seconds she had two of the multi color wires connected. Alice groaned when she heard the vehicle pushing itself to kick over but no success ever came.

"Well let's take a look," Claire pushed open the hood of the Jeep before lodging it underneath its stand. "Well I got good news and I got bad news," Claire turned to face Kmart and Alice as she leant against the front of the vehicle arms crossed.

"Good news first?" Kmart asked.

"Well good news is I was studying to be a mechanic before the world went to hell in a hand basket." Claire thumbed over to the underside of the hood, "Bad news is determining what the hell the problem is with the Jeep could take a while."

"How longs a 'while'?" Kmart asked using finger quotations.

"Minutes, hours, hell it could even end up days but I don't think it'll take that long," Claire shook her head.

"We should just find another vehicle," Alice pointed out.

"Uh yeah good thinking, we'll just walk down the street and end up in a vehicle parade with thousands of vehicles to choose from," Claire sarcastically commented, "Seriously Alice do you see any vehicle that isn't buried underneath two tons of sand."

Alice had to agree with Claire there, there was a very rare chance they'd find another vehicle in such a good condition – well at least one that didn't lead them to where the infected were. Alice finally nodded to Claire, watching as the redhead gave a sharp nod back before turning and getting to work on the Jeep.

"Okay try now!" Claire called out to Alice who was sitting in the driver's side with the door open and a bored looking Kmart in the back. She had been looking at the vehicle for the past two hours and had yet to root out the problem.

Alice touched the multi color wires together for the fifth time in two hours but unlike the last times, instead of hearing dead ringing metal the sound of an engine roaring to life brought a relief to her.

Claire clapped her hands together, pulling down the stand and shutting the hood before jumping in the passenger seat. "Well let's get out of here."

Alice nodded pulling the Jeep away from the buried building before making her way out of the city in the direction they had come from hours ago. "What was the problem?" Alice asked after a few moments of silence.

"The engine was just dislodged slightly but with some fiddling I managed to put it back." Claire answered looking up into the rear view mirror to see Kmart staring out of the backseat window at the passing scenery well somewhat scenery. Claire leant back further in the seat before speaking up to Alice but keeping her focus straight ahead, "What do you think Isaacs meant by the truth?"

Alice thought about it for a second before glancing back and forth between the redhead and the slowly gravelling road ahead. "Honestly…" Alice shrugged, "I don't know. Only one who does is Carter and Isaacs."

"Do you think he ditched us to save himself?" Claire questioned the older woman in the driver seat.

"Truthfully…" Alice shook her head, "Carter doesn't strike me as someone who'd ditch people, there's got to be a reason he did."

"I..I'd just like to know how Isaacs knows me," Claire said turning face the still glancing Alice, "And what he meant by time to come home."

"Try not to think about it too much, Isaacs just likes manipulating people."

"I spose' but still there's just one thing that's got me really bugged," Claire turned in her seat so she was facing Alice somewhat.

Alice for one was just glad that Claire was talking to her and not just yelling at her, "What's that?" Alice took a long glance at Claire once she reached the graveled stretch of interstate.

"Before Carter took off he said he couldn't do it again. What do you think he meant?" Claire asked curiously. It had been eating her inside, if she were to admit the truth to herself; she just couldn't figure it out.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we may find out in the distant future." Alice stated, she was almost positive since everything nowadays came back to bite you in the ass. She was sure she hadn't seen the end of Carter, oh but when she saw him again she was going to choke the bastard to death.

"You'll find out," Claire stated as she shifted back into the seat properly before leaning against the passenger window. Head caught somewhere between seat belt and door frame. "Wake me when we arrive."

Alice gave a small regretful nod in Claire's direction; she hated the younger woman being mad especially with her, it just didn't seem Claire like to her. Alice turned away from Claire's slowly breathing form, they were a few hours away from their destination but still it didn't stop a tiny chill running up Alice's spine. She knew Isaacs was devious and cunning, he had to know they'd be chasing him down like lightning after he escaped so she was sure he had a plan set up.

Alice took another glance at the redhead beside her; Claire had made a point when she had repeated what Carter had said back in the Las Vegas Facility, it had been replaying on her mind on occasion. She remembered he had said it on two occasions and each time he said it a little spark of guilt lit up inside of her. Why? She didn't know but that didn't dispute the fact it was there. She shook her head rather frantically trying to force the thoughts out of her head; she needed to remain focused if she was going to be able to take out the Umbrella facility but knowing the fact that she would no longer have friends to return to and that she'd just have to go back to being a loner…distraction came to easy.

Claire groaned in protest and batted away the hand that was shaking her shoulder gently in an attempt to wake her up, "Too early." Claire mumbled.

Kmart chuckled at Claire's incessant mumble, noticing that blonde woman in the driver seat wore a rather noticeable smile and was chuckling herself.

"Claire were here-" Alice bit her lip after accidentally nearly slipping out the word 'honey', what was wrong with her? "-Claire?" she gave the younger woman yet another gentle shake of the shoulder, this time causing the redhead to stir awake.

Claire sat up straight once she realized were she was, she gave the blonde teenager in the back a small glare through the rear view mirror when the teen refused to stop chuckling instead the chuckles turning into laughter. Claire diverted her line of sight from the rear view mirror to the fenced in shack a fair distance in front of them, "You sure where here." She stared idly at the shed for a few moments before speaking once again. "I thought Umbrella was all fancy and stuff."

"Best cover for an underground facility." Alice nodded in the direction of the large flying machine, "There's the helicopter but my question what happened to the infected?" Alice asked rhetorically as she glanced around at all the dead infected bodies layering the sandy desert.

"That was my next question," Claire nodded just as bemused and curious as Alice was.

"Maybe it was the birds," Kmart spoke up leaning in between the two front seats. It was easy for everything to be blamed on the crows even though possibilities like that were rather low.

"That's one thought," Claire continued watching the infected bodies go past as they drove over more making their way towards the fenced in shack, "My guess…" Claire paused as the bumps got bigger, "Umbrella didn't like their doorbell."

Alice listened to the conversation as she drove the silver Jeep through the destroyed section of fence. She was dreading this moment, the moment were Claire takes off angry at her, Alice with no chance of seeing the younger woman again. "It would have been smarter to keep them alive…" Alice felt the two sets of eyes on her, so she finished, "…Good security."

"Speaking of security," Kmart spoke up, her curiosity getting the better of her, "Shouldn't this place be like…" Kmart shrugged, "I dunno, well guarded."

"Keep your eyes peeled," Alice nodded. The teen had a point, it was lacking any security. Alice stopped the Jeep a few meters inside the fence line before getting out, the other two occupants following her movements. She had been expecting loads of alive undead, tight security and a clean and neat looking Dr. Isaacs with a smirk on his face when they arrived not – empty nothingness –.

Claire brushed a hand through her hair before making her way over towards the helicopter, jumping inside the moment she reached it. "Well it's still operational." Claire called out to an approaching Kmart and Alice.

Alice nodded with a weak smile as Claire jumped out of the helicopter and made her way over towards herself and Kmart.

"Well goodbye Alice," Claire nodded in the older woman's direction.

Alice swallowed trying her best to get rid of the lump in her throat. She nodded a few times in response before pulling out the little red journal that had given her the Alaska details. She handed the journal over to Kmart who managed to get the hint and made her way over towards the helicopter. "Clair-"

"Just promise me Alice," Claire glanced down at her shoes, "Promise me you won't get yourself killed."

Alice nodded, "I promise Claire."

Claire looked up from her shoes before pulling the blonde towards her in a hug. Claire rubbed the older woman's back before pulling away but not before giving a small peck on Alice's right cheek, "Bye Alice."

Alice felt the younger woman pull away before making her way over towards the helicopter, the kiss on the cheek the last reminder she would probably ever have of the woman. "Claire please," she pleaded this time not caring how weak it sounded.

Claire shook her head, "it's easy Alice…" she continued her path towards the helicopter, "All you have to do is let go."

Alice stood rooted to the spot as she watched Claire clamber into the helicopter. If she refused to bring down Umbrella now, it would be a betrayal to every life lost, every life to be lost in the future at the hands of Umbrella.

Alice heard the helicopter start up as sand kicked up all around her, propeller blades slicing through air, a quick glance at the redheaded pilot and she was near telling the woman too lower the helicopter so she could jump in herself. But she remained rooted to the spot her body refusing to budge an inch until the chopper slowly started fading from her T-Virus enhanced view. It was harder than it looked to let go physically of the one person she had truly started caring for, so she knew she was in for a war with her own emotions.

Alice put that aside for now, burying it in a little internal pocket that she had designated 'The Claire pocket', were all her thoughts, feelings, emotion and memories about Claire were stored. Right now her focus had to be completely on killing Isaacs. She pivoted on her heel making her way towards the rundown shack before she could make it a small glimpse of red in the corner of her eye drew her attention to a small trench that had obviously not been there when the shack was built.

Alice stepped up next to the trench, she had been angry before but now – now she was pissed – mortified was another word she would use to explain her current feelings. She stared at the group of bodies that replicated herself, they had been thrown carelessly into the trench as was noticeable by their positions.

Alice pivoted making her way over to the run down shack, kicking in the door and making her way inside slowly. She'd kill Isaacs but first she'd make him suffer.

Alice took in her surrounding of the shack; it looked as if it had been a home at one point. From where she was standing in the front doorway she could see a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom and a makeshift lounge room. Another step inside and a creaking hydraulic sound filtered throughout the small shack, bouncing its noise off of the walls. She took a step back as the floor in front of her opened up leaving her with a long dark tunnel drop. Alice leant in to take in the dark tunnel drop that had to drop thousands of feet below the surface. This was it; she was going to make sure she took care of Umbrella once and for all.

**Anyway one more chapter than I can focus all my attention on finishing 'If Life Were Like This' and hopefully I will finish my new story before I leave so I can post.**


	17. And When It All Comes Down

**Final chapter. I will re-edit the whole entire story eventually just to make sure everything is good. **

**One last time.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Resident Evil but I do own the DVD's lol.**

At the end of the day,  
>When it comes down to it,<br>All we really want is to be close to somebody.  
><em><strong>Meredith – Greys Anatomy<strong>_

**XXX**

Alice dropped down with the barest of thuds as she connected with the elevator floor surface finally entering the facility itself. She reached out grabbing the nearest torch light that had been perched on the wall before running the torches flash light over the walls that had been splattered with blood. Alice was instantly hit with the image of Lickers. She diverted her eyes away from the bloodied walls and continued down the facility corridor. Alice entered the large room at the end of the corridor that was filled with technical equipment, her gun raised and pointed as she dragged her attention over every inch of the room.

"Alice."

The soft voice barely a whisper caused Alice to whip around gun raised and pointed at the white ghostly figure of a girl. She lowered her gun realizing why she hadn't heard the approach.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," the hologram replied dryly in a British accent, "I am the artificial intelligence…"

"I know who you are," Alice said cutting the hologram off, "I knew your sister. She was a homicidal bitch." Alice said maliciously but sounding sarcastic at the same time.

"My sister computer was merely following the most logical path for the preservation of human life," the holograms dry comment caused Alice to roll her eyes.

Alice had heard it all before and had not believed it then. But without commenting Alice turned away from the holographic form of a girl as she placed her pistol back in its holster, "So what happened here?"

"Dr. Isaacs returned in an infected state," the hologram answered, "He had managed to get some of your blood onto his hands and it managed to seep into the pores thus contaminating him."

Alice knelt down as the hologram moved to stand beside her. Bastard got a taste of his own medicine. Literally. Not only that but she had been the one to infect him, his prize possession. She turned to face the hologram giving the hologram a curious look, "But Umbrella would be able to take care of one infected."

"Dr. Isaacs treated himself with a trial and error cure that was derived from an unknown sources blood," the hologram turned to face Alice fully, "The trial and error based cure has caused a massive increase in mutations and has caused an aggravation to the process of the T-Virus DNA embedding."

"Meaning?" Alice asked.

"Dr. Isaacs's mutation has increased past what the T-Virus is capable off."

"Unknown source you say?"

"Yes an unknown source that is only located in Albert Wesker's files that are embedded beyond my parameters." The hologram form off a child answered. "You must deal with Dr. Isaacs Alice."

Alice had already planned on doing so, whether or not the British doctor had the virus in him. "Take me to him."

Alice stepped up to the large metallic door that led to the lower levels of the facility. Alice glanced around the door before eventually pressing the sound button on the screen on the left side of the door. She started stripping of any unnecessary items of clothing while she listened to the White Queen.

"I have Dr. Isaacs contained in the lower levels of the facility but I cannot hold him there for much longer."

Alice nodded un-holstering her pistol with a nod in the direction of the door, "All right, let's go." The door opened an Alice shivered slightly from the sudden burst of cold air in her direction. She stepped inside but froze the moment the White Queens sentence left the holograms lips.

"And Alice…" there was a pause before it continued, "Be careful."

Alice looked back over her shoulder as the door closed. Maybe she had been too harsh on the hologram; it didn't matter now anyway she had to finish what she came here to do. She continued down the hallways until it opened up into yet another technology enhanced room but the striking thing about the room was the powered water bubble that sat at the end of the large room.

Alice made her way over to the bubble cautiously ready for any sudden surprise attacks. As she neared the bubble her stomach dropped while she took in the occupant of the gravity defying water bubble. Once she was close enough to the lit up bubble she couldn't help but reach out to touch the bubble – whether it was to see if it was in fact real water that was being forced to form a circle or the fact that Alice just needed to feel something that was just as much as mystery as she was – was unbeknownst to her.

Alice's attention was drawn away from the bubble and its occupant when a shadowy figure moved quickly in the corner of her eye. Most people would have ignored such a movement and passed it off as their imagination…but she wasn't most people. She knew abandoning such a line of inquisition meant danger around the next corner.

Alice moved cautiously a few feet away from the bubble but refusing to move away from the small glowing light that lit a small area. She knew something was out there but she just couldn't see it. Before she could react she was knocked backwards causing her to stumble and fall into the watery bubble startling its occupant and breaking whatever seal that held the bubble in place as the water flooded the room. Alice's reflexes caused her to pull out one of Kukris and launch it with a ton of physical strength behind the throw. She watched it impale the creature that had to be Isaacs before her attention was drawn away from the creature to the now falling occupant that she barely managed to catch.

Alice stared down at the figure as she heard the creature's footsteps disappearing in the distance. It came as no surprise to her that the figure in her arms was yet another clone. She brushed a small strand of hair out of the clones face as she heard the labored breathing coming from the clone as it tried to gather oxygen into its lungs. Alice closed her eyes as the clones own eyes slipped closed and the inhalation and heaving for oxygen stopped.

Alice lowered her clone's body to the ground before covering it with an Umbrella scientist lab coat that had been left untouched on a hangar. With one more glance down at the dead clone body of herself she made her way towards the door that she was sure Isaacs had left through.

With extra determination she continued down the hallway that opened up into a room that she was all too familiar with. She stepped inside the room that brought back dreadful memories for Alice but it wasn't till she saw the photo on a small end table that she actually felt like vomiting. She turned away from the photo at the reflection in the frame barely dodging the swinging arm of Isaacs.

Alice rolled to the ground before getting to her feet and pulling out the last remaining Kukri she had on her. Last remaining weapon she had on her. She swiped it back and forth along the stomach line of Isaacs barely missing tissue with each swing. She spun out the way as Isaacs made yet another attempt at crushing her beneath his tentacle arm. She backed away before herself and Isaacs began a circling pattern looking as if they were both predator and prey.

Alice dodged the arm and took another swing slicing the side of Isaacs's waist before spinning around to the back of Isaacs and slicing him diagonally across his back. She went to take another swing but Isaacs caught her wrist and threw her backwards causing her to sail through the air for a few meters before sliding the rest of the distance losing her Kukris in the process.

Alice coughed looking up towards a healing Isaacs. She was surprised at first but then remembered that he had in fact been infected by her with the T-Virus and who knew what the Unknown sources blood contained.

"You can't kill me," Isaacs's deeper voice resounded around the room.

Alice made a run of determination towards the Kukris a few meters in front of her but was halted beside the weapon by the tentacles grabbing her neck before squeezing. It was immediate strangulation, she grasped at the slimy tentacles wrapped around her throat looking for any means of ridding herself of them.

Alice glanced down at the Kukri imbedded in the floor boards; she stretched her arm out but was mere centimeters from the blade that would give her freedom from the slimy arm of Dr. Isaacs. She was losing consciousness and fast but the image of Claire and the promise she had made the redhead was enough to give her a re-found sense of willpower. She lifted her right leg before slamming it down onto the floorboard. She wouldn't die she promised Claire.

Alice watched the Kukri spiral in the air before reaching up to catch it and bringing it down over the tentacle arm severing its connection with her throat. She gagged slightly for oxygen as she wrenched the dead tentacles around her throat off.

Alice knew what was coming next and with her renewed willpower, she glanced up in time to halt the tentacles mere inches from her face. The look on Dr. Isaacs face was priceless, so with a thought and a nod in the direction of Isaacs she sent a Psion blast throughout the room, throwing Dr. Isaacs backwards and through a large sturdy wall.

Alice shook her head feeling the weakened state of her body as she dropped to the ground clutching her head in agony as the blood started it's trickling once more. She looked up past the broken and shredded floorboards in time to see Isaacs stand up and make his way out of the hole in the wall. What the fuck was it going to take to kill this guy?

"I told you." He spoke maliciously, "I can't die."

Alice was readying herself for another fight but it didn't matter a few seconds after Dr. Isaacs had finished his sentence she found a large resemblance of her Psion blast coming towards her, causing her to be lifted into the air and thrown back through a sturdy wall of her own and into a clone of the laser room from the Hive.

Alice groaned as her slide halted, she had lost her Kukri somewhere in the middle of Dr. Isaacs blast. She dragged herself backwards away from the approaching Isaacs. It wasn't in fear but she needed time to come up with an advantage. "No," she pushed herself up and kicked Dr. Isaacs with enough physical force to kill an elephant. She acted immediately not giving the doctor any time to give her any of his own. Punches to the face, punches to the chest, punches to the stomach but none seemed to affect him for very long.

Alice soon found herself being thrown back and against the end of the room's wall. She groaned once more, it was probably a stupid time to have the thought that she did but right then and there when she looked up to see Dr. Isaacs making his way over to her she realized…it was revenge, it always had been.

"For so long, I thought you were the future." Dr. Isaacs commented.

Alice looked down at the ground, Claire had been right all along and if she hadn't so damn hell bent on revenge she would be off with the redhead on their way to Alaska and not in a bloody laser room with a mutated Dr. Isaacs.

"I was wrong," Dr. Isaacs spoke once again as he looked down at his former experiment. "I am the future."

Alice's attention snapped up to Dr. Isaacs as she shook her head at his supposed revelations while chuckling to herself, "No." She said dryly making sure he got the message, "You're just another asshole." She watched as the laser light lit up in the short distance behind Isaacs, "And were both going to die down here."

Alice watched as Dr. Isaacs received the message loud and clear before turning around to see the crisscrossing laser coming towards him. Alice shielded herself with her arms as she heard the squelching sound and smelled the burning smell of laser wire slicing through flesh. Alice closed her eyes hoping Claire never knew of her death. It wasn't till a few seconds later when she realized she was still breathing and in fact was still aching pretty badly that she looked up to see Dr. Isaacs body pieces littering the floor but no laser.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief as she pushed herself up and made her way out of the laser room and back down the hall to figure out exactly how the laser had stop…better yet come to life in the first place.

Alice looked towards her clone that was still standing naked with only an Umbrella scientist's lab coat to cover her frame. She gave a small nod in the clone's direction before turning to face the laptop in front of her. She hit some key brining up the Tokyo facilities briefing room, "You won't have to wait that long boys." Alice spoke leaning against the table, "Because I'm coming for you." She glanced around the room making note of each and every chairman. "And…" she drew out enjoying this little routine and by the look of her clones face the clone was also, "I'm gonna be bringing a few of my friends." She chuckled into the camera of the computer before hitting a few buttons and shutting the laptops lid, disconnecting her from the Tokyo facility.

Alice turned her attention to her clone as they both stepped over to the bubble filled room behind the eight inch thick glass. She had one more objective left and then, she promised herself she'd find Claire and fix what was wrong between them – she had to – the woman had slowly worked her way to becoming all of Alice's life. Since she was sure that if it weren't for her promise and thoughts of Claire in the replicated part of the Spencer Mansion she would have died at the hands of Dr. Isaacs.

"So what now?" the clone asked.

"I say we finish this."

**Alright so I have already finished the first two chapters of the sequel but I will not be posting it until after my holiday so you got to wait a good seven months. Sorry guys/girls.**


End file.
